What Brothers Are For
by Shro-Jo
Summary: "You work your butt off for her 24/7. You pick her up everyday from school, you cook every meal but what could it be that's missing?" After failing many times to please his little sister, Bobby desperately searches for a way he can get Ronnie Anne to notice him again. There's only one guy he can go to that knows all about what sisters need.
1. Chapter 1

**(It's been a while since I started writing again, not planning too much on this fic I just do it for the thrill but if you guys like it then I will see to it that I update soon.)**

* * *

Another work shift completed, it was a busy day at security and right now Bobby could really use some down time at home. His only hopes was if his Z's would come and take him back to sleepy town.

 _BUZZ!_

Not the Z's he was hoping for. Yet another text from Lori right on schedule. She was told he can text him right after work but not immediately after! Now he has drive over there again and bring in another set of rules he did not cover and drive back and...

 **Bobby:** UHHHHH!

Yeah, he was warned about getting his hands too full, getting a girlfriend and working his part times, going back to school. He knew he'd regret the moment he said "he could handle it."

In any case back to Lori she said she needed him for something but couldn't figure what it was. He was little bit more preoccupied with something else. He went to the other room just down the hall.

 **Bobby:** Hey I'm gonna go to the Loud's for a whil...

Bobby thought he saw _someone_ there but it was just an empty room of a bed and some soccer stuff. Would've been a little nice if he knew before, whoever it was that just left.

 **Bobby:** Oh already gone again, like a ghost.

He got to the car and drove off, maybe all he was a little something to wake him up. Maybe something a little _Loud_.

* * *

Just outta the driveway he locked his car door and swung the keys into his pocket. A big house like the Louds meant there was always a big warm welcome and a smile on Bobby's face he couldn't help but put on every time he came there.

 **Bobby:** _Honey_ I'm home!

A sound of an audience began to play making it feel like Bobby just entered a sitcom.

 **Bobby:** What's goin on here?

 **Lori:** Hey dear I thought it was a nice idea to get Luan a soundboard.

Lori was accompanied by a chorus of awes. It was really getting to her.

 **Lori:** I swear she has lifted me to the top of my peak.

 **Luan:** Did someone say _lift?!_

The crowd went wild when Luan stepped in the room.

 **Luan:** Just thought I'd _carry on_ my business!

 **Lori:** _I'm going to kill her._

 **Luan:** So how you doin tonight Bob? I was kinda _dying_ to meet you on your way here!

 **Lucy:** That makes two of us.

 **Luan:** _What can I say?!_

Luan shrugs in a funny way as the crowd roared with laughter.

 **Bobby:** What's that?

 **Luan:** It's my catch phrase, every wacky _main characters_ in a family sitcom has one!

 **Lori:** For the last time Luan! We are _not_ doing a family sitcom!

Bobby stood and took a deep breath it. It always a show in this house.

 **Bobby:** _Ahhhh._

 **Lori:** I know I'm sorry about all this.

 **Bobby:** Actually felt real quiet around my place this is all the peace I needed.

 **Lana:** Did you say _peas?!  
_  
Bobby was then pelted on the shoulder with a spoonful of peas. Luan made the audience erupt with applause at her infamous quote.

 **Lori:** Lana not you too!

 **Bobby:** Come on Lor you gotta admit that was pretty good.

 **Lori:** Yeah it was….

As on cue Lincoln entered the scene on the stairs wearing a pink frilly apron.

 **Lincoln:** Hey could you guys keep it down Lily's trying to nap!

Everyone's glances towards Lincoln were followed by a set of ooo's from the crowd.

 **Lincoln:** Luan! I just finished cleaning up the rooms! This house needs to be spotless by the time Mother and Father arrive back with Lynn.

 **Lincoln:** And I mean _spotless!_ Lookin at you Lana!

 **Lincoln:** So no messes Luan! Not even a single spec!

 **Luan:** Whatever you say Lincoln.

 **Lincoln:** I'm warning you!

 **Luan:** _What can I say?!_

She quickly made her way to the kitchen away from Lori and Bobby which was exactly the cover Lincoln planned.

 **Lincoln:** That'll hold her off, okay it's all clear you two.

He saluted to Bobby and Lori and went back to his room. The two just looked at each other flabbergasted, _how does he do it?!  
_  
 **Bobby:** Really got a plan for everything doesn't he?

 **Lori:** Yeah, sometimes I'm glad he's the only sane one around here because I might be losing my mind!

Bobby mutters to himself.

 **Bobby:** _Man, that guy sure knows his sisters.  
_  
There was that certain _word_ again. Sounds normal hearing from everyone else right? but when he said it, it just gave him a certain tick like he was supposed to remember but kept on forgetting. When they got upstairs Bobby stared from outside Lola and Lana's room.

 **Lola:** Here Lincoln let me pull out your chair for you.

 **Lincoln:** Thanks Lol...UUUUHHH!

 **Lana:** Lucha Libre!

Lola laughed as Lincoln was tackled by Lana. She then was pulled into their little scuffle with the table tipped over. In front of it Lincoln laughed having the twins piled onto him. It has been a while since Bobby seen any kind of tenderness just like he used to with a certain _someone_ he once knew. He shuts the door and continues to Lori's room.

 **Lori:** Bobby?

 **Bobby:** Oh sorry sweetums, coming!

Good thing Lori was distracted with whatever it was she was yappin about to notice him going through this dilemma. It was kinda _personal_ and he didn't want her or anyone finding out just yet. Then again should he tell her? She had plenty of sisters she knew how to deal with already, but it didn't feel like she knows what to do as an older _brother._

The kind of person who knew that was…...

 _Lincoln!_

Of course! What he needed was someone similar he can relate the problem to. After his time spent in Lori's he decided to go see his familiar acquaintance.

 **Bobby:** Hey Linc, this is a bad time?

Lincoln looked from his comic and who wouldn't thought he see Bobby just outside his doorway?

 **Lincoln:** Uhhhh...no but why would you rather see me than Lori?

Bobby made sure to close the door behind him this must've been something important.

 **Bobby:** I just need some _guy talk_ , you know _man_ to _man?_

 **Lincoln:...** Okay.

Bobby clinged childishly onto Lincoln's feet and looked up to him with bags over his immediate swelled up and soaking eyes.

 **Bobby:** What am I doing _wrong?!  
_  
 **Lincoln:** What?!

Through Bobby's sobbing all he could read was.

 **Bobby:** _Uh ont Ooo uhaht ueeeh hannhs!  
_  
Lincoln never seen a full grown man cry before, he seemed pretty desperate.

 **Lincoln:** Woah! Bobby what's the matter?

 **Bobby:** I don't know what she wants!

 **Lincoln:** Who…...is this about Lori?

Bobby wiped his tears.

 **Bobby:** It's my sister.

 **Lincoln:** Oh.

Yup he knew where _this_ was going.

 **Lincoln:** Oooooooooooh…. _her_ ….

 **Bobby:** I know _I know_ , she's impossible to read I've been where you have but I can't help to keep trying, she precious to me.

Bobby opened up a locket from inside of his coat pocket. It was a picture of him and Ronnie Anne on his shoulders when they were younger. Whatever happened to that spunky special lil girl he used to know?

 **Bobby:** I can't stand to be away from her any longer.

 **Lincoln:** Why come to me?

 **Bobby:** I see you with your sisters, those two looked so happy piling themselves on top of you, never letting you go, sharing their warm embrace as you tell them you will always be there for...

He started to tear up again, Lincoln patted his back

 **Bobby:** Sorry I can't help myself.

 **Lincoln:** Hey it's okay, in any man's room guys are allowed to cry, at least that's what dad says.

 **Bobby:** Heh, yeah mine too.

Bobby laid on the side of Lincoln's bed as they both faced the ceiling.

 **Bobby:** Since you're the only person I know who knows all about this kind of stuff.

 **Bobby:** This may sound weird but think you can help me one big brother to another?

 **Lincoln:** Sure, as Lori's boyfriend I'd be more than willing to help.

 **Bobby:** Thanks and maybe who knows if this works, she might even stop picking on you all the time.

 **Lincoln:** That just may sound like a real bright idea!

Above Lincoln an actual light bulb appeared

 **Bobby:** What the?

 **Luan:** I knew I could get you two to _lighten up_ _!_

Luna flicked off a switch that was connected to her prop. They both look comically to her with their hands on their hips.

 **Lincoln and Bobby:** Luan!

She shrugs to the crowd.

 **Luan:** _What can I say?!_

 **Luan:** Play us off Luna!

 **Luna:** You got it sis!

The crowd cheers and applause as Luna plays a solo on her guitar as they cut to a commercial.

…

 **(I guess it is fair to say that Bobby and Lincoln being buddies in the show is canon, because they share a bond with their younger sisters. If the Loud House was a sitcom though what could that mean for Lincoln's spotlight? I don't really think Luan is cut out to be a main character, she's not my favorite but I still like her :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! Time to keep going, so good so far! Keep in mind this is a different kind version of 'Save The Date' and this takes place just after 'Heavy Meddle'**

* * *

Lincoln and Bobby were at the Battlements( _Lincoln's Room_ ) learning the basics of proper brotherhood. Bobby was sitting on Lincoln's bed as he watched Lincoln circle around him frantically like a drill sergeant.

 **Lincoln:** Alright trainee, I know what you're thinkin. You're an average everyday eleven year old boy livin it easy at home with your average everyday ten sisters.

 **Lincoln:** Well lemme tell you somethin it's not easy as it seems.

Lincoln used his laptop to project a presentation. First image was a chart of Lincoln's sisters from Lori to Lynn.

 **Lincoln:** As olders sisters seem already to be able to handle themselves, _prior to the adult table_ , they are civilized and properly behaved just before you.

 _Luna puts up her hand motioning an 'I got this' while she restrings her guitar as Lincoln happily leaves her room_

 **Lincoln:** Makes it a lot easier as you don't to have to worry too much about them.

 _Lincoln being pulled apart by his sisters each pulling a limb_

 **Lincoln:** One-on-one that is.

 **Lincoln:** But what I'm about to show you now is by far the _most lethal and most unstable things_ you will come face to face with in your life.

 _Lincoln diving onto a mud puddle letting Lola walk over him_

 **Lincoln:** Breaking your own back so you can make theirs pretty for the pageant,

 _Lincoln exhaustingly carries a passed out Lana on his back while pulling out from a deeper mud puddle_

 **Lincoln:** Digging them out of quickmud traps,

 _Only Lucy's face was visible in a pitch black room_

 **Lincoln:** Letting them wander off into the darkness of no escape.

 _Lincoln strapped to his bed with Lisa near a lever in a mad scientist outfit parodying Frankenstein_

 **Lincoln:** Being a test subject on a regular basis

 **Lincoln:** Or simply doing their _dirty_ work.

 _Lincoln wearing a surgeon mask ready to change Lily_

 **Lincoln:** But in the end it's all worth it.

 _Lincoln's sisters group hugging Lincoln around_

 **Bobby:** Aww...

 **Lincoln:** So if you want to _have_ a little sister again then you gotta _think_ like a little sister! If you _wanna get it_ than...

 _Fire of destiny_

 **Lincoln:** You _gotta want it!_

 **Bobby:** Yes sir!

Lincoln crossed his arms and turned his back.

 **Lincoln:** You can't _have it!_

Bobby lifted Lincoln from his collar and looked him dead in the eyes.

 **Bobby:** I do! I _want it!_ I want my sister back! If I don't have it then you're _gonna get it_ , pal!

He was ready, Lincoln could see it.

 **Lincoln:** Then you shall _win it!_

Lincoln turns off the presentation and back on the lights.

 **Lincoln:** So the first two key elements we're going to start with are contrasting to one another to achieve a certain balance, it's more so a yin and yang type of thing.

Bobby arched a brow, he didn't know what he was talking about.

 **Lincoln:** Just watch this.

Lincoln bends down and taps his knees.

 **Lincoln:** Lana! Here girl.

Lana rushed in following the sound of his doggie whistle just like a puppy circling around Lincoln. He scratches underneath her chin as she groans like a puppy.

 **Lincoln:** Good girl.

Lola calls from outside of the room.

 _ **Lola:** Hello? What about me?_

 **Lincoln:** Oh come on Lola! The room is like three steps away!

 **Lola:** I still have some of my lemon bars leftover from our tea party.

 **Lincoln:** Oh boy!

Lola scratches under his chin and he puppy grunts just like Lana as she feeds him the remaining goodies.

 **Lola:** Good boy, now what's this about?

 **Lincoln:** Well since you two are here.

 **Lincoln:** Bobby I'd like you to meet _Give_ and _Take_.

 **Lincoln:** If you wish to fulfill your sister's orders correctly you're gonna need to learn to _give them_ as well.

 **Bobby:** But I'm not really the commanding type, I usually work for the boss in my jobs.

 **Lincoln:** Well for this course you're going to have to be one.

 **Lana:** Ooooo, does that mean we can play _Piggieback?!_

 **Lincoln:** Yup, so Lola we'll need you a little later.

 **Lola:** Alright, but good luck Bobby.

Before heading out the door Lola looks to him again.

 **Lola:** _You're gonna need it._

 **Bobby:** I don't get it what's piggyback riding have to do with this?

Lincoln puts his hand on Lana's shoulder.

 **Lincoln:** Allow the expert to show ya.

He wrapped a blindfold around her eyes and he hopped on Lana's shoulders.

 **Lincoln:** Alright Lana let's _ring the bell_!

Lana jumps up and grabs the top of the doorway to swing'em out the door. Bobby follows just behind them.

 **Lincoln:** _Quick three seconds floor is lava!_

 **Lisa:** Danger! Must Evacuate!

They did a flip as Lisa came through below them holding a dangerous dripping acid beaker.

 **Lisa:** Much obliged!

Luan was leaning back against the wall giving them a thumbs up.

 **Luan:** Great job! I find you guys really _appealing_!

 **Lincoln:** _Hops wants to play!_

Lana zigzags carefully through the Luan's scattered banana peels.

 **Luan:** Just missed it by a _split_ second.

 **Lincoln:** _Dinosaur Tail!_

She jumps on the railing and slides down. They flip again and land a perfect 10. Bobby followed close behind.

 **Bobby:** Guys that was amazing!

 **Lincoln:** That my friend is the power of _directing_.

Lincoln blew out a trail smoke coming from Lana ( _Which turned out to be coming from underneath her armpit_.)

 **Bobby:** Wow that's pretty strong!

Lincoln gags a little from the stank.

 **Lincoln:** Oooooof, you have NO idea!

 **Lana:** Come on slowpokes let's move!

Bobby and Lincoln followed Lana out the door.

* * *

Back at the house Clyde arrived on his usual time but as for Lynn, she was in a real hurry to get a move on at the school, sniffling at the floor like a dog.

 **Clyde:** Hey Lynn, how's it hangin...

 **Lynn:** Sorry Clyde pickin up some new fresh meat at soccer pratice, gotta real live one out there and I do not want to miss even a second of this!

 **Lynn:** Also I'm smellin that Lily needs another change.

She quickly zips right out of earshot.

 **Lori:** But Lynn it's your turn to...

 **Lily:** Poo poo?

Lynn roughly slams the door, shame for Lily she thought Lynn would keep her promise.

 **Lori:** Grrr...sorry Lily, I know you wanted her to do it this time, but she'll be back.

Lori went to the kitchen to change Lily again leaving Clyde with Luna, who was on her guitar.

 **Clyde:** So is Lincoln around?

 **Luna:** Sorry dude he's gonna be slammed with Bobby for a while said somethin'bout bro stuff.

 **Clyde:** Bro stuff?

 **Luna:** Yeah.

 **Clyde:** First that chump steals my girl...

Lori called from the other room.

 _ **Lori:** I never was and I never will be._

 **Clyde:** And now Lincoln's bro bonding with him instead of me? It's almost like he's stealing my life! He must be doing this to see what makes me tick.

 **Luna:** Lori's boyfriend, are you kiddin, after when I tried ballin you guys outta jail and he had no clue of why I wore a disguise. He sometimes makes even Leni look like a whiz.

 **Clyde:** Or that's just what he wants you to think! He's up to something and I wanna figure out what!

Clyde storms out and slams the door. Luna calls to Lori from the kitchen.

 **Luna:** Lorshould we be worried if Clyde threatens Bobby?

 **Lori:** Do what I do, _if it's Clyde let it slide_.

 **Luna:** Meh.

* * *

 **Clyde:** _Private Eye Clyde makes his new case, no one will ever think of looking ontop of a tree in the backyard._

Leni spots Clyde from her room

 **Leni:** Hey Kyle!

 **Clyde:** _Okay, no one but her, but to suspect the suspect he looks closer to the premises of his nemesis._

Through his binoculars he saw Lincoln with his back turned.

 **Clyde:** Have a bro time without me, will he? Wait what's Lana doing here?

Lana had Bobby lifted up on her shoulders. Surprisingly strong for a young girl at her age.

 **Clyde:** My most trusted chums must under his hypothesis!

* * *

 **Bobby:** Sorry, I'm having a hard time _taking control_ of you Lana.

* * *

 **Clyde:** I knew it!

* * *

 **Bobby:** But thanks for letting me use your little sister for practice Lincoln.

* * *

 **Clyde:** What kind of _practice?!_

* * *

 **Bobby:** I guess I'm not cut out to be a big brother after all.

* * *

 **Clyde:** Huh?

The old branch Clyde was on snapped and fell onto something hard. He rubbed his head as picked it up.

 **Clyde:** Ow...What's this?

It was the locket from Bobby's jacket. There it was the picture of him piggyback riding his sister. Clyde thought he knew that girl once before but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

* * *

 **Lincoln:** Come on man! We started and now you're just gonna give up like this?! I never lost a sister before and I am not gonna let you lose yours! By the time we're through, you are gonna be the only brother for her! You are going to be the one to _propose a toast at her tea party!_ You are the one who will _take her out of her darkness!_ Most importantly you are the one who can _change her!_

 **Lily:** Poo poo.

 **Lincoln:** Well not _like that_ but you get it.

* * *

 **Clyde:** Gee, Lincoln seems to be really determined into getting them back and here I am finding a way to hurt him even more, what kind of a friend does that?

 **Clyde:** And he really doesn't seem all that bad of a guy.

Clyde looks at the locket again and back at Bobby in the same position this time with Lana on his back.

 **Clyde:** Though I hate him entirely for taking Lori from me, I can still respect him for trying to be a good brother especially when he's taught by a good ol'pal of mine.

* * *

 **Lincoln:** So whaddya say? Will you do it for Ronnie?

Lana looked up to Bobby with her hat held against her chest.

 **Lana:** Please Bobby? I know you make a great big brother already!

He took Lana's hat and held it up high with new found pride.

 **Bobby:** Alright, _let's get_ _**brotherly!**_

He slaps it on Lana's head and jumps back on her. Bobby gives her a jump rope to hold in her mouth and pulls back like a horse.

 **Bobby:** Heeeya! Ride like the wind Lana!

 **Lincoln:** Alright time for the jump rope again!

Bobby took out the rope and began to toss it over his head quickly Lana started jumping holding Bobby carefully as they got into rhythm running while skipping with the rope.

 **Bobby:**  
 _Bibbidi Bobby_  
 _Bibbidi Bobby_  
 _Bibbidi Bobby Boo_

 _Lincoln blinkin feelin sinkin_  
 _Make him drinkin while thinkin_

 _Taking glory with some Lori_  
 _Ask if Leni might have any_

 _Bubble gum_  
 _To prank with Luan just for fun_  
 _On a moona jam with Luna_  
 _Let the games begin with Lynn_

 _With Lucy get real doozy_  
 _Lola Lana really wanna_  
 _Let Lisa teachya_  
 _To get silly like a Lily_

Together Bobby and Lana where synchronized perfectly this time! They made their way up to Lincoln's old swimming pool.

 **Bobby:** _Round'em up!_

Lana lassoed both ends of the pool tying them together creating a tightrope just above the pool.

 **Bobby:** Alright sis _switch gears!_

They stood on the jump rope now with Bobby walking on his hands across. They flipped in the air and landed back with Lana again.

 **Lana:** Doing great so far...Ahhh...Achoo!

She sneezed and her gum shot into the air.

 **Lana:** My precious A-B-C gum without it I'm powerless!

 **Bobby:** Not on my watch!

He glares at Lana, she didn't like what he was thinking.

 **Bobby:** Execute plan _Vineal Resort!_

 **Lana:** That's never been done before...

 **Clyde and Lincoln:** IS HE INSANE?!

 **Bobby:** Take this end of the rope Lana

Bobby threw Lana in the air wirh the first handle of the rope and ties the other one at the bottom of a tree.

 **Lana:** Mama's coming my little-Ommmf!

The gum landed right back in her mouth.

 **Lana:** Hey the taste is still good when it airs out.

As she was falling down Bobby jumps up and grabs her legs in mid air. Soon enough they were sky rocketing back downwards.

 **Bobby:** Lana deploy air bag! It's the only way to slow our fall.

Lana looked up and blew a bubble big enough for a parachute but since there were two people, they were carrying off a little too much weight.

 **Bobby:** Keep that bubble going!

As soon as they came into contact with the surface, Bobby's feet spread across the ground leaving dirt and dust behind making a trench below Lincoln. He coughs up some of the debris.

 **Bobby:** So...whaddya think?

* * *

 **Lynn:** I think you really got what it takes rookie.

Just overhead at the schoolyard Lynn was impressed by the soccer team's newest recruit prowess. She passes the ball over and it was stop by a foot right where the initials read ' _R.A.'_

 **?:** _So..._

 _Camera zooms dramatically on the ball up to their face._

 **Ronnie Anne:** What's next captain?

* * *

 **(THE HYPE IS FINALLY HERE! I'm still putting the finishing touches on each bit of the chapters and I was waiting forever to do that! Ronnie Anne why are you so cool?!**

 **Ronnie Anne:Meh.**

 **AHHHH I'm geeking out right now! I super can't wait for her to interact with Bobby!**

 **Wander:I'M SO NERVOUS!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**You know what you guys are right, I should go with what my gut tells me to. So for this one I'm gonna stick to where this story takes me. Although I am curious with what the real Ronnie Anne would do.**

 **As for Bobby, I think I'm getting down his persona enough and this is a real good exercise for trying to write for minor characters which sometimes I find to be more interesting.**

 **And I thought of also playing around with fonts as well just to wonder if you guys like it like this.**

* * *

 _After a workout of courses with Lana, Lincoln thought they would just take a day to chill and just hang as if Lana was a little sister to Bobby. Lincoln had to say he really was gettin good, almost **too good.** He hasn't been moving off the couch ever since they were on break._

 **Bobby:** I could get use to this big brother stuff, hey Lan get me another juice?

 **Lana:** Fine, but can we please do something together now? You've been lying on your butt watching tv all morning!

 **Bobby:** Sure, right after this special.

 _Lana was really having it up to here with his sudden laziness. She was usually cool with Bobby, but he was kinda pushin it a little too far. Lincoln thought otherwise as he sat in a crossed position levitating just above the arm of the couch with his comic book._

 **Lincoln:** _Brother Bobby_ I must warn you, _with powers of great control, it may sometimes take control of you._ This isn't the first time I've seen it, just ask Lori.

 **Lori:** Hey!

 _To be fair Bobby did look like Lori in the exact same way he was lying back like. Now she knew what Lincoln meant after seeing for herself._

 **Lori:** Although he's right Bobby, you shouldn't be taking her for granted, she supposed to be your little sister after all.

 _Bobby rested his hands on his head, slouching down, wondering what's the worse that can happen?_

 **Bobby:** Whateves I can do this all day.

 _Lana and Lincoln grinned evilly at each other as they stood at both sides of him grabbing his hands._

 **Lincoln:** Well then I suppose you're ready for Level 2.

 _They began to take the contempt one upstairs to the gateway of unspeakable doom._

 **Bobby:** Where are we going? Uhhhh...Lori...little help?

 _Oh snap! She did not just turn her back on him!_

 **Lori:** Sorry Boo Boo Bear but you asked for it.

 _It was the hardest thing she had to do. What could be worse than getting shot down by your own girl? Well **Mr. Wiseguy** was in for a real treat. Harsh as it may sounded, Lincoln hated doing this the hard way. Passing by, Luna and Luan's room, they could only feel sorry for the now going-to-be prisoner._

 **Luna:** Nice knowin ya Bobs...

 **Luan:** Should I ask Lucy to find him a suitable casket?

 _Bobby was starting to regret his decision. Couldn't have picked a better day to be a slouch on the couch._

 **Bobby:** Okay guys, I get it, I might've been a real jerk back there so why don't I just take orders from Lana this time and call it even?

 _Lana and Lincoln let go of his hands, but Lana did not let go of her smirk._

 **Lana:** Oh _I'm_ not gonna be the one to do it...

 _Lincoln had his hand on the door, he was really going to open it. Bobby thought being his pupil meant something special to him and now he's gonna let this be the end of him._

 **Lincoln:** _She_ is.

 _The portal to the unknown swung open and Lana pushed him right inside into the realm of no escape._

 **Bobby:** AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 _Once the door shut closed behind, no one could hear him screaming for mercy. The deed has been done._

 _Lana didn't bother to think twice about picking up the remains of her once pretended brother afterwards. As he became dead to both her and Lincoln. Alas poor Bobby, we knew him well._

 **Bobby:** AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 _There was no telling what could be heading his way next! If only he could see light once more, he'd tell Lori she meant everything to him before he was soon tortured by whatever fate that could lie in front of him right this moment..._

 **Bobby:** Huh?

 _Taking a glance this was really not what Bobby was expecting. Like needled beds, chainsaws or endless deadly fiery pits of death. Where the only sounds you hear are the grinding of blades, back and forth strokes with a rusty saw and the cries of mercy going_ **"NO PLEASE! SOMEONE MAKE IT STOP!"**

 _There wasn't anything like that in here it was...the exact opposite. The room was a beautiful bright pink with sunshine and rainbows wandered all across the walls. Makes you almost thrilled to be in a place like this because there was no escape. What could worse than a peaceful paradise like this?_

 **?:** Why Mr. Bobby is that you? Come join our little party.

 _In the middle of this magical kingdom Bobby was greeted by the sweetest precious little host. Her royal cuteness herself accompanied by her subjects with a seat open just for him like she knew of his arrival._

 **Bobby:** Thanks but how'd you know I was coming?

 _Bobby sat down to sip his tea that Lola poured for him. There was something odd about her though…...since when was the pupils in her eyes so big and sparkly?_

 **Lola:** Well my big brother said you needed some help as one yourself.

 **Bobby:** Yeah I do, which is what brings me here, I haven't set a good example for well…. _her_ lately.

 **Lola:** Is everything okay with your little sister Bobby?

 **Bobby:** Things just've sorta _changed_ …...moved a little too fast for me.

 _He drank all of his tea but the glass was still heavy from his thoughts about Ronnie bringing him down. He wish he'd never have done the most unforgivable thing that showered him with everlasting guilt it ate him up inside._

 **Bobby:** But I can't look back on that now, I came here to fix myself up for her and I meant it! So I'm ready whenever you are!

 _Filled with this new determination Bobby couldn't care less about what he was gonna be put through next. Out of Lola, he was expecting her to give him do to her worse just for the sake to better himself._

 _Lola gives him her most innocent smile._

 **Lola:** Do you wanna be _my big brother_ Bobby?

 _Bobby sat back down, he was really hoping for some sorta test._

 **Bobby:** Uhhh…..okay sure….

 _That was almost too easy…._

 _Lola suddenly flipped table with all the tea drenching Bobby completely._

 **Lola:THEN YOU'RE HAVE TO EARN IT BUSTER!**

 **Bobby:** WHAT?!

* * *

 _It was day two at the soccer field, Ronnie Anne and Lynn thought they'd start off with a warm up drill. It was about time Lynn got a fierce competition in a while. That's what she really enjoyed in having teammates good as her. She might even consider Ronnie Anne as a rival as well! She was that formidable with her kind of talent. To show just how impressed Lynn was, she thought of giving her a nickname as a certain way of respect to her opponent._

 _Not many people called her this though but Ronnie Anne started to like being called "A. Ron." With the Anne before her name had a nice ring to it._ _It was a lot better than what any of her classmates came up with in the halls. Like bully or freak or the worst one of them all…... **weirdo.** Stuff like that really got to her, being the toughest in her grade. She was looked to as a creep to most of the boys and she did not act like most girls. Either way she was discriminated as an outcast._

 _Sports were actually her little escape from it all and no one judged how far she took her aggression. In fact this required more of it out of her, that's what the field there for, 'just letting it all out.' and nothing was going to stop her from winning against her opponent now, Lynn and Ronnie Anne came neck and neck and it wasn't even a game._

 **Lynn:** Got to admit A. Ron, you weren't half bad yesterday..

 **Ronnie Anne:** Heh, just doin what comes naturally, still I don't know how you manage to keep up after all those other sports you do.

 **Lynn:** Yeah I hate to break to you but pretty sure this season won't last long before this team closes up.

 **Ronnie Anne:** What? We just started! Why's that?!

 **Lynn:** Coach says we need to have at least one boy to complete our cheerleading squad if we wanna keep playing this season! Can you believe that?!

 **Ronnie Anne:** Must be because of those dumb boys again huh?

 **Lynn:** If none of them feel like it, why do we always have do that weak girly stuff?

 _Ronnie could almost sense the fear off of most of the guys. Being the toughest girl in school didn't sound like a nice title but it did give an advantage of peeling off their fake masks. It was obvious to her that she was the thing they feared most._

 **Ronnie Anne:** Guys are so arrogant, these chumps are just too proud of their manliness and stuff like that, they're scared of showing off any signs of sensitivity. It's bad enough their egos costed us the whole team.

 _If there was a thing such as a tomboy, where a girl would do most of the things a guy would. The precise two of them wondered...could a dude actually...do girl stuff?_

* * *

 _Making his way to the field was already embarrassing enough for Clyde as it is. Hopefully Lynn could understand, his dads showed him the flyer, he thought of really doing 'it' and was looking really forward to 'it', but just looking at his paper to what he was going to sign up for, really shot down his confidence. It worried him as to what others would think of him._

 **Clyde:** You can do this Clyde.

 _All he had to do was get out from the bleachers and go over to Lynn and ask for the position and….wait was that that **girl** again? Now was the time to pick a really good hiding spot. One where 'it' couldn't smell fear like a T-Rex. If you don't move it can't find you._

 **Lynn:** Y'know times like this I wonder what kinda guy would be the equal to a tomboy.

 _Ronnie shrugs already prepared with the answer._

 **Ronnie Anne:** Easy a _sissy_ , we'd be lucky enough if there was any guy that would be weird enough to play the part, maybe like those geeks that do comic clubs or those theater nerds.

 **Clyde:** But Linc loves comics and I enjoy theater.

 _The poor guy took it real hard but he had to, if he remembered correctly he was in the presence of the girl who shattered his first pair of glasses. There's no telling what she'll do to him next if she caught him here. He only hope Lynn could put in a good word for him._

 _She thought those guys were real dorks like him and Lincoln, but their friends were pretty nice to Lynn, some even wanted to hang with her instead of Lincoln! So she didn't want to badly talk about them like this, it wasn't right._

 **Lynn:** Come on they're not that bad, at least those kind of guys aren't real jerks like the jocks we have on our team, so if there's no problem with us playing ball then I don't see what's so wrong with having them on our team cheerleading for us.

 _She crosses her arms to finalize her point._

 **Lynn:** It's only fair we respect their differences.

 _She had to be kidding, just who wrote her sappy junk **(Don't answer that bt-dubs).** She must have been hanging around those dweebs too much._

 **Ronnie Anne:** Aww man that's so cheesy who told you that? Wimpin Lincoln?

 _She did not just hear that. Lynn's eyes rose as she thought she heard her brother's name or it could have been any other Lincoln...right?_

 **Lynn:**...Who did you just say?

 **Ronnie Anne:** You know the stringbeanno? That dope with the white hair, good for gum pitchin?

 _Welp Lynn was the first of her sisters that wanted to know who was messing with her bro, and now she regrets wanting to know._

 **Ronnie Anne:** And to think of it, that lameo would be weird enough to embarrass himself in front of the whole school, maybe our team is saved after all.

 **Lynn:** HE'S MY BROTHER!

 _Ronnie had no idea...how is she...but there was like...so many of those Loud girls and what were the odds of literally the only boy who had white hair in the school being related to them?!_

 **Lynn:** How'd you like it if I hurt _your brother?!_

 _ **That was it** , she really done it now._

 **Ronnie Anne:** YOU SHUT UP ABOUT HIM! **HE** ALREADY DID TO ME LIKE YOU COULD NEVER IMAGINE!

 **Lynn:** OH YEAH WHAT COULD **HE** HAVE DONE THAT WAS SO HORRIBLE BESIDES HURT YOU?!

 _Did she really wanna know? Fine if she wanted to so badly. Without looking at Lynn she calmly and very coldly said in a broken tone._

 **Ronnie Anne:** Worse…...he _forgot_ about me.

 _Ouch...by her own brother that was a little too extreme even for Lynn, but it didn't make sense. No mere human would do that to a sibling, this was really outta the norm._

 **Lynn:** That's just stupid! He's gotta have some reason...

 **Ronnie Anne:** WHY SHOULD YOU CARE?!

 **Lynn:** Look all I wanna do is help you!

* * *

 **Bobby:** So why are you being so bossy and picky all of the sudden?!

 _Going further on his lessons, Bobby had been following Lola's orders exactly like she said but no matter what he did it still wasn't good enough for her. Her princess bed was made twice! The tea was heated to its proper temperature! Made sure to mind every of his manners at the tea party! Get each of her stuffed animal friends their desired plate. Have the tiaras wiped down and polished! Still she was not pleased enough!_

 **Bobby:** I didn't have any problem following your orders but now you gone a little outta line!

 **Lola:** Look Bobby I don't expect you to whine, I expect you to serve and worship me like any other brother should.

 _That was kind of uncalled for, sure Lincoln gave into some of her demands but he was never a pushover. She was supposed to be doing this to help Bobby not use him for her bidding!_

 **Lincoln:** What? Lola I am not your servant!

 **Bobby:** Yeah, show the guy a little more respect!

 _Lola wondered what kind of pumps would go good with her nails but it was kinda hard to think over the sound of stuff she could less about. Perhaps she should sugar-coat this for her royal doofus._

 **Lola:** Are you just gonna stand there and complain-

* * *

 **Ronnie Anne:** Like the sad and pathetic wuss you are, and lecture me, babbling on and on about why I should care for that sorry excuse of a brother.

* * *

 **Lola/Ronnie Anne:** Then why bother to have one at all?

 _Bobby now has had it up to here with this side of Lola. Who does she think she is taking advantage of others like that. She wore a crown but she was certainly no princess in his book, just a big royal pain!_

 **Bobby:** Look here sis! I may not been the best big brother for you, but I'm trying my hardest and all you've been doing is just ignoring all my efforts! It's like we seen each other our whole lives and you still don't know how to give me any kind of recognition at all! I for one am shocked and hurt by your kind of respect! And if that's the kind of way you treat a brother of yours then I don't think you rightfully deserve one at all!

* * *

 _Those exact words and tone of Bobby's words were everything Ronnie Anne had set on her mind as it echoed again and again._

 **Ronnie Anne:** I never wanted _one_ in the first place!

 _She tried to fight back her tea...no she couldn't dare say that word! It was hot out here and she was only sweating through her eyes. She was strong! Nothing will break her especially not **him** again! She stormed off._

 _Overhead this left Clyde with a pretty good idea of where she was coming from now. He studied the picture again inside of Bobby's locket, something told him,_ _she used to be nothing like this._

 **Clyde:** So that's why she's like this, she misses him but is too proud of herself to admit it.

 _He closes the locket and slips it back in his pocket._

 **Clyde:** I guess that settles that, if I tell the others and help fix up the Santiagos' relationship, Lynn might even promote me, and I'll have no problem getting on that team! I might even impress Lori as a bonus!

 **Clyde:** Boy Cheer-leading Position, here I come!

 _He quickly covered his mouth before anyone else heard him._

 **Clyde:** I can't believe I said that out loud...

* * *

 _Bobby was still thinking twice about what he said. Lola was sure a handful but he didn't get how she can turn from a simple princess into a ferocious dragon. Boy did she make him really snap, but he didn't mean to go at her like that. He was outside Lola's room waiting for her to calm down while Lincoln was explaining what happened to Lori._

 **Lori:** _HE_ DID **WHAT?!**

 **Lincoln:** I know but he didn't mean to say anything like...

 **Lori:** HOW COULD HE SAY STUFF LIKE THAT TO A CHILD, I CAN'T EVEN...

 **Lincoln:** Don't worry I'll set him straight.

 _Lori was holding Lincoln from his shirt collar._

 **Lori:** YOU BETTER BECAUSE I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TEACHING HIM!

 _After he locked back up the beast in its cage, which he meant Lori. Lincoln came back upstairs to recap with Bobby._

 **Bobby:** Okay so maybe that was a little harsh.

 **Lincoln:** A _little?!_ _Dude_ , she's my sister! She's 6!

 **Bobby:** I know I was supposed to follow her orders but I wasn't gonna let her push me around like that!

 **Lincoln:** Your _sister's_ demands can be hard to bear, _but you need to respect each other's differences._

 **Lana:** Yeah so what if I borrowed Lincoln's bed sheet as a doggie toilet for when we were all out of newspapers?

 **Lincoln:** You did what?!

 **Lana:** But that's in the past.

 **Lincoln:** I WOKE UP IN **THAT** THIS MORNING!

 **Lana:** So you get it now?

 **Bobby:** Is that what you mean by Give and Take? In order to get her respect I need to give it to her properly, don't I?

 _Lincoln puts his hand on Lana's shoulder._

 **Lincoln:** Yup and no matter how difficult it may be, brothers need to come through.

 **Lana:** You're the Lincoln now, and knowing him he always makes things right.

 _Bobby sighed and went back in. Lincoln looked at Lana once more._

 **Lincoln:** You did _what_ to my bed sheet?!

 _It was either now or never, he still couldn't believe he screwed up on his first two lessons. Lincoln assured him it was all part of his learning experience and these tests were meant for Bobby to stimulate having a little sister, however what he said to Lola really did get a little too personal._

 _He made his way over to her princess bed and sat on the side keeping his distance to make sure she had her space._

 **Bobby:** I hope I didn't impress you too much, I thought I would never have to use that _certain side_ of me.

 _Through the corners of his eyes he shifted his gaze a little bit to her._

 **Bobby:** On you that is.

 _Lola, herself could relate as she to fell victim to her own rage many times._

 **Lola:** Yeah, Lana and the others do tell me. when _I_ lose control of my anger, when I don't have it my way.

 **Bobby:** Even if I wasn't acting like as an older brother, I had no right to yell at you like that, and I'm real sorry for what I said, I mean becoming mad with power I even acted like a real dum-dum myself. I never meant for this to get out of hand. I just felt like you were kinda pushin it a little too far.

 **Lola:** You're probably right Lincoln doesn't deserve a rotten little sister like me.

 **Bobby:** That's not true Lincoln's really lucky to have such a crazy and cute little sister like you, and hopefully one day _so will I._

 _Lola giggles as Bobby lifts her up. She must be feeling a lot better now._

 **Bobby:** Cuz, I know you'd make an adorable little flower girl.

 **Lola:** Ooooo, you know just thinking about yours and Lori's wedding gets me so excited!

 _Bobby chuckled, she couldn't be any cuter than this. Every time he calls her "flower girl." he knew that was her weakness, dare he say her **sweet spot?**_

 **Bobby:** I really appreciate you agreeing to help me with that.

 _He puts her back down on the bed and kneels down to her royal majesty._

 **Bobby:** But for now I must serve you.

 **Lola:** Okay but this time how'bout we start with something simple?

 _Bobby lifted his head up to her smiling with open arms._

 **Lola:** Like a _nice big hug_ from a _nice big brother_.

 **Bobby:** You're not gonna flip another table on me are ya?

 **Lola:** Promise.

 _He took her word for it and accepted her hug._ _She didn't do this very often but he has earned it. As a sign of forgiveness she actually gave him a peck on the cheek. Right as Lori and Lincoln were at the window smiling._

 **Lincoln:** So whaddya think Lori?

 **Lori:** Gotta hand it to ya Linc, you've really outdone yourself with my Boo Boo Bear!

 **Lincoln:** Heh, you haven't seen nothing yet.

 **?:** What goes occurring right at this particular moment in time my fellow beingsh?

 _Lisa came to see what all this commotion was, and to see if her slang was getting any better._

 **Lincoln:** You mean what's going on?

 **Lisa:** Quite, I thought everyone would undershtand the complexchity of my vocabulary better if I were to follow these " _shlang termsh"_ you ushe.

 **Lincoln:** Ehhhh...I rather you stick to your _"tech talk."_

 _Lincoln did say he needed a little help from a **little** sister but he would never have thought Lisa would know anything about these __things called "feelings" or "emotions" AND she REALLY hated to be called as such._

 **Lincoln:** We're currently trying to make Bobby familiar on the grounds of being an older brother again, but I'd doubt you'd have any time for this kind of stuff...

 **Lisa:** Actually I might have, shee I am putting the finishing touches on a latest lie detector, I've been working on but it has not been properly teshted out yet. Though I can already determine that it won't operate on me because of my transhparent liesh and brutal honeshty.

 **Lisa:** You may have the option of becoming my new tesht shubject Bobby.

 _Normally Lincoln would've said no to any of Lisa's experiments but this was actually not a bad idea._

 **Lincoln:** Well it could be a great way to show you're _reliable_ enough to be _trustworthy._

 **Lisa:** Or it could reshult in utter disashter coshting you your life.

 **Bobby:** I'll do it.

 _Lola, Lori and Lincoln gasped at the sudden volunteering._

 **Lincoln:** Bobby are you willing you wanna go through this? The third important stages of Big Brotherhood is you must have complete _trust_.

 **Lisa:** Lincoln's right as your chemistry with me as not yet fully been eshtablished, you just finishshed Lola's exam.

 **Lola:** Yeah, and now you're gonna give yourself to Lisa _just like that?!_ What if I _need_ you?

 **Lori:** What if _we_ need you?!

 **Bobby:** I'll make it back, I promise.

 _Bobby looked to the mad scientist and was sure he was making the right decision._

 **Bobby:** If Lori says you're the smart one and good with this sciencey stuff, if I can _trust_ her then that's good enough for me.

 **Lori:** Awww Boo Boo Bear!

 **Lisa:** Shiding with the cardiac organ to guide your wit, pretty noble.

* * *

 **Ronnie Anne:** But will it save you from me?

 _Ronnie cracks her knuckles, she finally has had enough. She rips up the picture of Lynn and tosses it behind her._

* * *

 **Bobby:** We'll just have to find out won't we?

* * *

 **I just love these side conversation cuts near the end! Really good for suspense and foreshadowing but some parts I think it's a little too unnecessary.**

 **I can only wonder how Clyde's gonna be the one to fix this.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Ronnie Anne really thought she found someone who she could trust. That word "friend." never really applied to her. Jusr thinking of something worthless as that made her feel weak. A friend is just a sad cry out for help and she didn't need anyone. All she needed were her fists to sink them far into Lynn's skull for ever crossing her._

 _Downstairs at the kitchen, Bobby thought now would be a good time to sit her down and finally have a chat._

 **Bobby:** Okay here it goes...Ronnie as your big brother I'd like to have a..

 _His trail of thought was halted by the slam of the front door._

 **Bobby:** Oh she's already gone.

 _Waited a little too late for her there and she didn't say where she was going either, not even a goodbye._

 **Bobby:** Welp, it's either now or never.

 _He to proceeded to his destination as well._

* * *

 _Lynn may be captain of the sports team but that didn't scare Ronnie because they were exactly the same in physical strength and just in the next two years she'll may just be even stronger._

 _Deep in the school gym was pretty quiet, Ronnie braced herself, who knew what weird ninja movies Lynn watched and the stunts she could pull._

 **Ronnie Anne:** Alright Lynn no cheap shots! Quit hiding like a coward and come on out!

 **?:** It is not _I_ , who is _hiding_ but perhaps it's _you_.

 _Ronnie was took back by the sudden chill. A voice like that, whoever it was, was piratically made for reciting dark poetry. There was not even a hint of Lynn in there._

 **?:** I've been watching you for a while...Ronnie Anne is it? Lynn has told me all about you and I must say I'm not too fond over _what you said about my brother Lincoln_.

 _So this creature was part of those Loud freaks. This made Ronnie's get back some of her confidence, those girls were all a bunch of pushovers just like their brother._

 **Ronnie Anne:** He's a creep! And you and your freaky sisters are just as weird as he is!

 **?:** For someone as tough as _you_ , I am actually sensing some _pain_ in your tone of voice do you feel it?

 **Ronnie Anne:** _Pain?_ Just what the heck do you know anything about me or my so-called _pain!_

 **?:Sigh,** if only you knew _me._

 **Ronnie Anne:** You're one of that lameo's weird sisters. Well I'm not afraid of any of you! It won't matter how many of you, you put against me!

 _She has been through enough already, so she didn't have any need to care of what happened to her and neither did anyone else._

 **Ronnie Anne:** None of you won't ever be able to hurt me because only I bring the pain around here and I'm not afraid to lay it down on you right now Ms. Know-At-All.

 **Lucy:** Alright lady but I'm only gonna ask you this once.

 _Lucy appeared right behind her startling her challenger._

 **Lucy:** _Do you wanna have a bad **rhyme?**_

 _Ronnie could tell this girl looked like she never played a sport in her life and yet she was able to dodge the first batch of her punches before they were coming._

 **Lucy:** Got another one in ya?

 _If she wanted to be the only one who does the pain, how exactly was she going to do it if she was miles away from Lucy each time?_

 **Ronnie Anne:** Why can't I hit you?!

 _It was a simple formula, the more angry Ronnie got the more easy it was to see her movement._

 **Lucy:** Depends are _you_ ready to fight now?

 _Why that sneaky little creep! Once she got her hands on her she won't be so smart now! It taunted her letting this younger kid beat her by using Ronnie's strength against herself._

 **Ronnie Anne:** Just shut up!

 _She blindly threw a strong punch aimlessly. Lucy thought of taking the punch to cushion the blow but she stepped aside and let Ronnie fist soar right into the wall, she had to learn the hard way_

 **Lucy:** See how your theory of _becoming the pain_ won't make it go away, it will only heighten the damage

 _Lucy looked down on her desperate opponent._

 **Lucy:** _And then it'll take its toll on you._

 _To be expected Ronnie would be rolling on the floor in agony holding her fist but instead she was able to endure her own damage well enough._

 **Lucy:** I'm actually impressed that you're able to hold that much in. You're a lot more like me, a lot more like _us_ than you imagined. Shame you'd turn your back on your own kind.

 **Ronnie Anne:** I am nothing like any of you! You all have someone to hide behind in your time of need and that's what's _different_ about me, I know what it's like to be _forced to fend for myself!_

 **Lucy:** What?

 _This actually caught Lucy by surprise. She was alone most of the times because she wanted to be not because she had to. Ronnie saw this as a good opportunity as her target was now still, and to not go back on her word she grabbed Lucy by her dress._

 **Ronnie Anne:** You'd be lost all on your own kid.

 _Before she was ready to throw another punch, it suddenly appealed to the older girl. Yeah, this kid was sticking her nose in her business but she was only curious, she didn't deserve any of this._

 **Ronnie Anne:** I'm sorry...it's just you're used to having your big brother watching your back unlike _mine._

 _Her fascination was getting the better of her, she really wanted to know._

 **Lucy:** And just _who is he..._

 **?:RONNIE!**

 _It was at that time Lynn stood at the entrance of the gym watching Ronnie about to hurt Lynn. They didn't need to say anything._

 **Lynn:** Let her go!

 _Ronnie wasn't going to blame Lucy as part of being some sort of strategy to weaken her. As she did come here on her will but she did had some beef with her former captain._

 **Ronnie Anne:** Yeah, okay use your little sister to tire me out! Just so you can finish the job with no problem! That's fair you coward!

 _Even though she was being a real jerk right now, Lynn still had kept at least some honor with her._

 **Lynn:** This didn't involve _her!_ But I have all night if you want chump.

 _Lynn didn't come here for nothing after all. Lynn turned away from Ronnie, she'd promise to save her energy for more threats for later but for now._

 **Lynn:** Tell me when you're ready for me to kick your those _three front teeth_ of yours back in.

 _Then made her way over to the bleachers where Lucy was now sitting._

 **Lynn:** Lucy I still can't believe why you came here too! It's dangerous!

 _To be honest Lucy just wanted to see the fight. Coffins don't make themselves after all._

 **Lucy:** _My life is dangerous_ , also you're going to need someone to drag your body back after the fight.

 **Lynn:** Thank you for the vote the confidence.

* * *

 _If there was one other person who'd understand where Clyde was coming from it was none other than Lori. There was no way she could not know something like this but Clyde believed she was more willing to listen. He took a deep breath and knocked on her door._

 _Lori opened it and looked down to find Lincoln's friend. What was it this time?_

 **Clyde:** Lori...this isn't gonna be easy for me to say.

 _She already knew where this was going. Lori didn't even bear to look at him._

 **Lori:** Is it about _Bobby?_

 **Clyde:** Yes...

 _Seriously with **this** again? It was real cute and all that, that her brother's friend cared so much about her, she was flattered but enough was enough! She tried to be nice but she just couldn't take it anymore!_

 **Lori:** Oh my gosh Clyde! I think it's about time, you finally packed it in don't'cha think?

 **Clyde:** Lori you don't understand...

 **Lori:** No! _You_ don't understand! You have been all over me non-stop for the past 3 months! I haven't had a single moment of peace to leave my own house without worrying if you'd chase after me or not!

 _This was not gonna end well but she kept on going._

 **Lori:** And should I even mention the many picnics with Bobby you ruined? With you always trying to embarrass him but backfires _and embarrasses me even more?!_

 _With the shots fired Lori grabs the door and glares at him once more._

 **Lori:** So I'm gonna say this for the last time to stop butting in!

 **Clyde:** But...but..

 **Lori:** See! There ya go! If you wanna please me so much then get over me Clyde!

 _As for a big 'thanks' she slammed the door right in his face. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought._

 **Leni:** Lori what's going on?

 _Without noticing Leni right behind her, who witnessed this whole thing she couldn't help but wonder._

 **Lori:** Oh...don't worry about too much Leni, it's just another _Clyde problem._

 **Leni:** Why what s going on?

 **Lori:** Well after Lincoln and Bobby decided to have their _lessons_ , I can only believe Clyde is obviously jealous.

 **Leni:** What kind of lessons?

 **Lori:** Oh just all that guy stuff...nothin our lil bro can't handle.

 **Leni:** But I think Claus was trying to tell us...

 **Lori:** No, whatever he was going to say about Bobby is untrue, Clyde is just _a hopelessly confused little kid._

 _Leni really wanted to say something but it seemed like Lori wasn't gonna listen to either Leni or Clyde._

 _In a sign of defeat Clyde made his way back downstairs._

 **Clyde:** I knew she wouldn't wanna hear this, she doesn't _deserve_ to.

 **Clyde:** Especially when I was gonna say that I think it was _her_ that might've drove Bobby and Ronnie Anne apart.

 _He stares back into Bobby's locket looking at the picture, the two just seemed so happy together like nothing would ever be able to bring the apart...except her that is._

 _After given the thought of his crush doing something as inhuman as this. It couldn't be her fault if she didn't realize she was doing this. Clyde really hoped he was like what Lori said "just a hopelessly confused little kid." Although he was pretty smart for his age but he might know too much for his own good._

* * *

 **-Laboratory or Lily's and Lisa's Room-**

 _A metal dish was placed firmly onto Bobby's head, wired to a box. He was seated down in the middle of the room. Lincoln really hoped Lisa knew what she was doing. He wanted Bobby to be a good big brother, but they needed him to be still alive after they were done._

 **Lincoln:** You sure about this Bobby?

 **Bobby:** Positive.

 _There was a sudden jolt of electricity wrapped around his body. So he didn't exactly fully trust Lisa with this yet._

 **Bobby:** Ow! What the heck was that?

 **Lisa:** That Bobby wash what you will be enduring for a majority of thish excerishe. You will be stunned for every time this machine detects a lie from you.

 **Lisa:** Lincoln you may procheed.

 **Lincoln:** Okay we'll start with an easy one, did you try to talk to your sister like we discussed?

 _There was no way he can deny what happened about fifteen minutes ago._

 **Bobby:** Uhhh...yeah.

 _The meter mounted on the machine had a pointer heading right towards **LIE.**_

 **Lisa:** It's picking up shome hints of gulit!

* * *

 **Ronnie Anne:** Whatever! It's not like he would listen!

 **Lynn:** Or maybe you're not trying hard enough!

 _It was round two for Ronnie Anne, and Lynn was just gettin started! Instead of pure caution and precise timing like her paranormal little sister perfected. She was really throwing some wicked jabs making her offense look pretty intimating. If they had both Lucy's foresight dodges and Lynn's ferocious fists they'd make an unstoppable force.  
_  
 **Ronnie Anne:** It still won't matter to him!

 **Lynn:** LIAR!

* * *

 _The chart reached lie once more and the voltage started again._

 **Lincoln:** Come on Bobby! She's gotta still at least care for you somehow!

 **Lisa:** Reshults show you can't be that dishtant from each other. You have to have shome bondage with a shibling.

 **Lincoln:** Yeah, Lisa and I rent a sci-fi movie once every few weeks.

 **Lisa:** Don't you have any form of communication?

 **Bobby:** Well we used to have.

* * *

 **Ronnie Anne:** But that's all in the past!

 _Ronnie didn't have time to care! She was ready to move on, she didn't need to be part of her brother's pointless life!_

 _Thinking about it, it made Lynn blow over the top, she showered Ronnie in twist and turns of hard haymakers._

 **Lynn:** Does that include _me_ as well?! If you given up on someone who makes you weak, then what do _I_ mean to you?!

 _Almost suffocating in her fury all Ronnie manages to breath out._

 **Ronnie Anne:** You are my friend!

 **Lynn:** Am I? _AM I REALLY_ your friend?!

 **Ronnie Anne:** Yes you are!

 _Lucy spectated watching the blows from her older sister sending her opponent back step after step backing closer into the wall. Of course she would be the one to do scary but when Lynn was like this it was beyond terrifying. The right thing to do was to let it all out._

 **Lynn:** If I am, then you _would've_ known Lincoln was my brother _in the first place!_ Maybe you'd think twice about pickin on him! Why is it so hard for you to be nice?!

* * *

 _It seemed like that there would be no trouble for Lincoln at all. He just needed to find the root of Ronnie's problem and figure out why that's the way she is. That's all he ever wanted to know, so why then? Why go through all of this, was her tough reliant ego mean that much to her? Is it to much to ask for a little help? It struck Lincoln hard because he'd be more than happy to be a friend._

 **Lincoln:** I mean I really thought I could have helped her! If she just told me.

 **Bobby:** It's not easy believe me...but she might probably say...

* * *

 **Ronnie Anne:** Look! I got my own problems and I don't need either of you butting in!

 _She finally broke out of Lynn's pattern and made hers. This time with Ronnie chasing her twice as much desperately trying to knock her down, going away from the walls._

 **Lynn:** Really? If the problem was _about Lincoln he doesn't need to know?!_ Maybe you wouldn't have these problems if you just _said something_ to him!

 _At the same time they both mirrored each other's punches perfectly. From the recoil it blew them both to the floor in the center of the gym which was right back where they started but now both of them were down and completely out of breath with their injuries almost looked identical._

 _Ronnie thought for a sec about what Lynn said. She was right she really didn't need to stoop so low to go out of her way to make fun of him. In some ways it felt like that would be everything she would do to tease her brother. It just felt like if she was trying to make that missing gap whole again. Though she could've been more neighborly instead life threatening about it._

 **Lynn:** I _know_ you hate asking for help but at least you can make more sense out of this situation.

 _Lynn sat up and looked to Lucy, who was still traumatized by what she just saw._

 **Lynn:** Hey Luc, mind tossin me, my gym bag?

 _Lucy slowly nodded and handed to her, she wondered what was inside._

 _To answer that Lynn slowly discarded a ball which was made out just for Ronnie._

 **Lynn:** We're a team for a reason ya can't expect to handle everything on your own A. Ron.

 _She gave her teammate a pass, she looked at it for a second and thought that maybe just maybe it won't hurt to ask for a little help. Came this far and to be honest she only gotten there on her own._

 **Ronnie Anne:** I'm sorry, alright? I never _really meant_ to really hurt anyone.

 _Though this was hardest way to get through to each other, it was the only way to paint the wall with true colors. They left a real work of art from the exchange._

 _Both triggered by the same amount of astonishment struck them silent for a while._

 **Ronnie Anne:** The only reason I did was...

* * *

 _The answer was there standing right in front of Lincoln._

 **Bobby:** Because of me, I never knew she'd hurt you...lil Loud...

 **Lisa:** The macshine detects he's tellin the truth.

 **Lincoln:** It's okay...I can understand that, so I guess there won't be any hard feelings.

 **Lisa:** So why is it then, that Lincoln was shubject to her bullying?

 **Lincoln:** You don't think it's because she...

* * *

 **Lynn:** Wait hold the phone! You have the _goods_ for Lincoln?

 **Ronnie Anne:**...

 _She sadly nods._

* * *

 _Bobby really wished he hadn't just blurted it out right there. He just couldn't keep his stupd big mouth shut!_

 **Lisa:** The machsine confrimsh it!

 **Bobby:** Yeeeahhh...she told me not to tell anyone a while back and after seeing the cat's outta the bag, she'll probably hate me even more now.

 _Lincoln was really took back by surprise. Who knew he had a certain kind of charm that would attract her of all people? If there was any doubt about it, she would never let a boy as gentle and wimpy as him, ever turn make her sappy and soft as opposed to her strong and tough demeanor._ _Guess it just goes to show that opposites do attract._

 **Lincoln:** I-I-I-I don't know what to say. I'm actually surprised. Lisa that's gotta be a malfunction right?

 **Lisa:** Negative, I fear that this macshine working a little _too well._

 **(She's onto us!...I mean...)**

 **Bobby:** So what are we gonna do? Now that we know the truth?

 **Lincoln:** Hmmmm.

 _Lis didn't like what her brother was cookin up with._

 **Lisa:** Lincoln do I detect a radiation of recklessh shcheming shignaling in your direction?

 **Lincoln:** I have a plan...to finally getting you two back together! And Ronnie's crush might be just the _bait_ we need!

* * *

 _The two were glad that they could work this out even if it took a few hairpulls and some gut punches and some dis fracturing of the skull area...aannnnnd maybe like one...or two...dozen broken ribs._

 _Both were tired, broken and bruised, but Lucy was generous enough to aid Ronnie Anne as well, which was the least she could do after she was spared._

 _Even though their fight ended in a draw. Ronnie finally admitted her defeat after her personal secret was found out. this was a pretty embarrassing way to lose a tie! She was really begging to hear the end of this from Lynn but all she saw was a smirk._

 **Lynn:** Y'know, if you wanted to just get on Linc's good side you should've just asked.

 **Ronnie Anne:** Instead of my brother, I just thought I could find some other knucklehead that I could love in my life, who actually would start caring for me again.

 _She really hated saying the 'h word' but she really liked Lincoln._

 **Ronnie Anne:** Do you know someone...who can...help...

 **Lucy:** Fortunately we do.


	5. Chapter 5

_Back at the Loud's house in the living room Luna and Luan didn't really have much planned for the evening. Lynn went back for more practice Lucy said she go watch her. Later on Bobby and Lincoln said something about having a "plan" for their guy time to discuss back at Bobby's place. The musical comedy duo just watched whatever was on when something soon struck Luan._

 **Luan:** Huh, y'know that's funny.

 **Luna:** What?

 **Luan:** Usually it's noisy around because of us but somehow it's a lot quieter with Lincoln being gone.

 **Luna:** Huh...major irony.

 **Luan:** With him and Bobby having their 'guy time' it really left our other little siss' pretty silent too.

 **Luna:** I know it ain't any of our business to be roamin around in theirs but I wonder just what those two been up to with the little dudes these past few days?

 **Luan:** I think Lori said Linc was helpin Bobby with some of his sis trouble.

 _Luna chuckled, that was good ol' Lincoln alright._

 **Luna:** Sure sounds like our lil bro! Always a lovable lil sucker who can't help but help and only he would know how to deal with the kind of sisters like us.

 **Luan:** Yeah, I say Linc deserves a break, after all we put him through. He's done so much for us lately.

 _Where could they start? The many full diapers scattered near Lincoln's room that kept asking him to change Lily, or the countless chemicals and serums Lisa constantly injected into him. As well as the many pageants he let Lola drag him to. Followed by Lucy's poem of endless grieving, being Lynn's favorite target dummy, they could just go on and on._

 **Luan:** We should all chip in to get'em somethin special! Maybe we should try...

 _Luna already knew this was gonna escalate, she had to disagree.  
_  
 **Luna:** Sorry _that_ would be a huge no.

 _Luan thought Luna, would be more than stoped to surprising their brother.  
_  
 **Luna:** Because the last time when we did, he said he never wanted any of us to meddle in his bizz anymore, I mean you remember right?

 _Luna was right, that fiasco did end on a sour note. No matter what they did, they couldn't seem to undo the damage.  
_  
 **Luan:** And I really wanna forget, so the least we can do is leave him alone.

 **Luna:** Come on sis, it's not like Linc _hates us_ or anything, it's just that we're _horrible_ at giving proper dating advice.

 _That was still no excuse for Lincoln deserving any of it. Thinking about it really made Luan tick.  
_  
 **Luan:** That girl had no taste! I don't think she deserves a guy like him anyway! Who does she think she is?

 **Luna:** Uhhhh...Luan I really think you should chill.

 **Luan:** If I ever see her again dead in the eye I'd say

 _Over the course of Luan's rant, Luna played the solo in time when she started. Being a natural on roasting people, what came out of Luan were...a lotta words learned outside of the house and would've turned Lily into a parrot by now if she ever heard them clearly.  
_  
 _After a series of very personal threats and raving Luan was catching her breath. It felt so good getting that off her chest.  
_  
 **Lola:** Uhhh...Luan?

 **Luan:** Huh?

 _She froze when she saw Lori with Lisa, Lola and Lana standing on the stairs overhearing her little outburst.  
_  
 **Luan:** Oooooooh...I haven't noticed you guys were...

 **Lana:**... _them_...

 _Lana pointed to the front door which entered a Lynn and Lucy behind a really depressed Ronnie.  
_  
 **Ronnie Anne:** Anything _else_ I need to be reminded of?

 _There was no need for more warm welcomes no doubt she heard them already as well as everyone in the room. She helped herself inside soaked from the rain earlier on the way back from her little scuffle with Lynn.  
_  
 **Ronnie Anne:** If so keep'em comin, it's the least I deserve, can't say I blame'er.

 _She made her way to the couch with her head against the cushion suffocating her ponytail.  
_  
 **Ronnie Anne:** In fact I couldn't agree more with what she said! It's my own fault, everyone sees me this way, being cruel and shallow. Going to extremes just to get a little more respect than I _thought_ I deserve. When really I don't care much for any of it all.

 **Lynn:** Now wait just a-

 _Lynn would've slapped some sense into her by now if Lucy didn't stop her.  
_  
 **Lucy:** Hold on, she needs this.

 _Without looking back at them she sits up from the sofa.  
_  
 **Ronnie Anne:** And I get that I hurt your brother, and probably he'd lick the bathroom floor if he ever had to kiss me again. So if you don't mind if I can have a different option besides bailing my eyes out on the floor like a wuss, I'd like to shut up now and let you do your worst to me.

 _Ronnie closed her eyes shut preparing for whatever was coming her way next. She felt a hand on her shoulder.  
_  
 **Luna:** I think you drowned in guilt enough, so as long as you feel bad for what you did, you're cool.

 **Lola:** But we will _find_ you if you even _think_ about ever hurting our brother again!

 _Just in time Lana came to settle her down.  
_  
 **Lana:** We really thought you didn't like him after the way you whooped him.

 **Ronnie Anne:** Yeah, I gave'em a frozen steak for his eye afterwards didn't he tell you guys that?

 _Back and forth everyone exchanged either nopes or just shook their heads.  
_  
 **Luan:** Wait so does that _mean_ what I think it does?!

 **Ronnie Anne:** Uhh...err...No...no it doesn't!

 _Lynn smirked, she was already exposed.  
_  
 **Lynn:** Yup she told me already.

 **Loud Sisters:** Eeeeeeeeeeeeee!

 **Ronnie Anne:** Whhhyyyy?

 **Lynn:** That's my _worst_ and you asked for it.

 **Luan:** We KNEW you liked him!

 **Lola and Lana:** _She likes him! She likes him! She likes him!_

 _Much to Ronnie's displeasure the girls danced and sang around her repeating it over and over. This actually felt a lot worse than the other option. Her face flushed red violently soon enough she had it.  
_  
 **Ronnie Anne:** For the millionth time! Yes! Alright?! He's cute, funny, charming and creative and no doubt good with girls and I stink with guys!

 _Furiously she grips her ponytail almost threatening to pull it off.  
_  
 **Ronnie Anne:** I didn't wanna get into this lovely dovey junk cause I don't know anything about that stuff, just what exactly does he like?

 **Lynn:** You're lookin at _it_.

 _Lynn motioned to her and the others as they smiled back.  
_  
 **Ronnie Anne:** At what?

 _Ronnie still wasn't getting the picture. Did they really haveta spell it out for her?  
_  
 **Lola:** Hello the whole picture? Us!

 **Luna:** We may not know all of Lincoln's tastes, but we do know he still loves us more than anything.

 **Lori:** And all he asks for in a girl is if she cares for him just as much as we do.

 **Lisa:** Perhaps without your barbaric outlook.

 **Lori:** Don't make her feel worse!

 **Ronnie Anne:** So where is he now?

 **Lori:** Well he's out of the house giving some of his 'lessons' to my boyfriend about his guy problem. He should be coming on his way back but I can take you to see him.

 **Lana:** Well what are we waiting for let's go get'em now!

 **Lola:** It's matchmaker time!

 _Least it would've been if Lori wasn't in the way to stop them.  
_  
 **Lori:** Hold on there cupids, I'm pretty sure they don't want all of us breathing down their necks the entire time, so sorry but you guys'll haveta stay put until she and I come back.

 **Lana:** Awwwww, that's not fair!

 **Lola:** Yeah, why do you get to go?

 **Lori:** Because I know a lot more about this kind of stuff than all of you do.

 _She takes her keys out of her pocket and twirls the ring around.  
_  
 **Lori:** Plus, I'm the only one who can drive.

 **Ronnie Anne:** I dunno, what if I might need you guys? What if I screw up again?

 **Lynn:** You'll do fine A. Ron.

 **Lisa:** I predict a high possibility, you are than capable.

 **Lana:** Yeah go Ronnie!

 **Lola:** He's probably begging to see you right now.

 _Luan gave Ronnie her squirt flower.  
_  
 **Luan:** _Daisy_ you as a better _seed_ now! We're _rootin_ for you all the way!

 **Lucy:** Be sure to read these, he enjoys some of my material.

 **Lucy:** Take it from me, you have my rhymes.

 **Luna:** And my axe!

 _She sure she heard this somewhere but she wasn't really into that 'King of Rings' stuff too much. What Ronnie really wasn't sure if she was able to go face to face alone...with Lincoln.  
_  
 **Lori:** Don't worry I won't be far.

 _If there was enough commotion to go around already. The attention attracted one of the last set of ears in the house. Leni stood on the top stair to see what was going on.  
_  
 **Leni:** Hey guys I just finished tucking Lily in, is everything okay?

 **Lori:** Yeah we're fine Leni.

 **Leni:** But I thought-

 **Lori:** Look for the last time, it's no big deal.

 _What was it that Leni was not getting? She may not've been the most brightest of bulbs but that didn't mean she wouldn't wanna know what was going on.  
_

* * *

 _Bobby said that Ronnie takes the same route here and then same route back but what was it that was keeping her?_

 **Lincoln:** Huh, maybe I should of have had Lori come pick me up, it's probably way too dark to see anything.

 **?:** _You!_

 _On the other side of the street was something Lincoln really feared what he never would have seen coming. She had him dead ahead in her tracks and he knew she wasn't gonna anything out of her sight. Taking a good look at her, half of her face was covered in all of sorts of injuries and bruises which could only mean ten things...his sisters._

 **Lincoln:** Oh man! Lynn must've noticed her and remembered what happened a while back! But I can't just bail on Bobby now!

 _Bobby would've known a joke just like this one. Why didn't the chicken cross the road? Lincoln had a pretty good answer on one main reason why he didn't._

 **Lincoln:** Welp as Luna always said.

 _He threw his hands in the air like his older sister's signature gesture for rockin out._

 **Lincoln:** _If you haveta go solo and you just gotta yolo!_

 _If he remembered correctly it meant to go out in style and he was doing it this for Bobby. Not just because he was Lori's boyfriend but because this entire week they spent together, Lincoln honestly could not ask for a better big brother. Now he was ready to pay him back even if it costed him his life._

 **Lincoln:** You want me Ronnie Anne?! Then come get me!

 _Ronnie tried to call him but he was already out of her earshot._

 **Ronnie Anne:** Lincoln wait!

 _She soon was starting to fall into place. Much to Lincoln's expectations, he may not be as physcially capable hand-to-hand like his sisters but it was no question that he had his fair share of cunningness. However planning to be his own bait was kinda risky._

 **Ronnie Anne:** Get back here!

 _Soccer season was said to be soon taken down, and yet Ronnie was still in shape. Through the trashcans, broken tree branches, used furniture that was put outside of the houses, dodging like this was everyday for Lincoln, as for Ronnie, she wasn't too far off being the athletic type. She was eating on Lincoln's trail._

 **Lincoln:** Okay Linc just one more street to get to the house!

 _He really had to take a minute to read the address._

 **Ronnie Anne:** You're not getting away that easy!

 _There was not enough time to read it clearly. To trust his instincts it was either do or die._

 **Lincoln:** Uhhhh...this way!

 _Just passing the post above the sign he crossed below it read alleyway._

 _This was gonna be it! He couldn't believe it, all he had to do was run up the stairs to get Bobby and...there was no house...was there? Only a dark one way sealed with a brick wall and light that shined down on a soon to be dead man._

 **Lincoln:** Oh no a dead end!

 _Behind him a huge shadow casted right over him._

 **Ronnie Anne:** I've been waiting to see you all night Loud!

 _The way Lincoln imagined going out was by the hands of his sisters, but this was way worse! Who knew what kind of sick torture she had whipped up from him._

 **Lincoln:** No...please Ronnie Anne! Don't kill me!

 _Lincoln was on the floor holding against the wall this was gonna be it! He knew it! He just knew it!_

 _As soon as the figure took a step into the light tt made the attacker look a little less threatening. He looks up to her and sees...her smiling...why was she smiling?_

 _Sure she looked really sweaty and gross from all that running but she didn't look at all like she was gonna harm him. In a strange way she looked kinda...friendly._

 **Ronnie Anne:** I just wanted to say I'm sorry for messin with ya Linc.

 **Lincoln:** Huh?

 _Did she just call him something other than Lameo? Only Lynn used that nickname, she let out her hand for him to lift him up._

 **Ronnie Anne:** Here lemme help ya up.

 _Lincoln took her hand and pulled an arm from her sweater sleeve._

 **Lincoln:** AAAAHHHH!

 _Ronnie popped out her real one revealing the other was a fake._

 **Ronnie Anne:** Didn't mean to scare ya like that, so I thought I finally throw ya a bone, get it?

 **Lincoln:** Say what now?

 _Was she trying to be funny because he really wasn't getting it or any of this at all. This was making him feel pretty awkward._

 **Ronnie Anne:** Sigh, if only I could hear your laughter with every heartbeat, I'd never stop to keep you smiling.

 _Okay this had to be a dream, Lincoln did not just catch her flirting with him now._

 **Lincoln:** Gesundheit?

 **Ronnie Anne:** Maybe I should just play it for you instead.

 _She soon took out Luna's bass along with one of Lola's tea party cups which was accidentally chipped. As Ronnie tried to play the instrument the cup pulled back on the string._

 _Lincoln saw it then fire straight at him, he barely ducked it._

 **Lincoln:** Yipe!

 _The sharp part stuck itself in the wall._

 **Ronnie Anne:** Oh wait whoops I forgot the tea came afterwards.

 _Looking above the projectile, it would be fair for Lincoln to say that, that cup belonged to Lola and the guitar was no doubt Luna. The fake prop and pun that was all Luan. The poems would be none other than Lucy. Which could only mean..._

 **Lincoln:** Are you...trying to act like my sisters?

 _Ronnie finally decided to call it quits. This stupid idea was never gonna work anyway. She furiously slammed Lincoln back up against the wall with Luna's guitar._

 **Ronnie Anne:** All I ever tried to do was get you to like me you idiot! I tried everything!

 **Lincoln:** Sorry I didn't mean to!

 _She caught herself snapping once more. This was a lot harder than she thought._

 **Ronnie Anne:** You are not supposed to fear me! Ah! I DID IT AGAIN! I'm so bad at this!

 _Lincoln could've sworn Ronnie punched a hole in the wall either once or twice in her room. There had to be at least a dent where she left her fist. In frustration, she sat against the wall with her hair sailing over her head as she strangled it again. Her poor ponytail was probably suffocating by now._

 _He didn't understand was she mad that he was scared of her? Part of him wanted to leave her while he still had the chance and save his skin but he was more than willing to help her out. Before she started ripping herself up more Lincoln grabbed her hands._

 **Lincoln:** Hey, before you beat yourself up mind giving me a reason?

 _She let the hairpiece go, thank goodness Lincoln knew how to get her to come back to her senses before she did anything rash._

 **Ronnie Anne:** I can't stop myself from being me all the time, I just really hate myself for it! I bully you, you hide from me _again_ , makes it harder for me to apologize then I get mad _again_ , _I'm literally running around in circles!_

 _She weakly tried to looked at Lincoln._

 **Ronnie Anne:** I could've just said I like you but no! I had to do it the hard way!

 **Lincoln:** Yeah, I kinda caught on.

 _So the two finally realized their true intentions. It was almost very unlikely they would be talking about this in a dark sector of the street just moments away from Ronnie's house._

 _Lost for words, Lincoln already had heard the truth from Bobby, but from Ronnie Anne it felt a lot heavier now that it has been established. He didn't know what to say, they weren't entirely friends but at least they never were sworn enemies._

 **Lincoln:** Look you just have a strong way of expressing yourself, like my sisters. Dealing with girls is my whole life, and by far you have proven to be quite a challenge for me.

 _Lincoln safely assumed he was allowed to put a hand on her shoulder for comforting. She seemed to be more at ease._

 **Lincoln:** But I think I get you now Ronnie Anne, all you need is an ear to chew off. Through someone like me who you feel like you can start trusting again, right?

 **Ronnie Anne:** Yeah, you're the kinda guy I know that would never could come close to hurting anyone plus the fact you're too much of a wienie to even throw a punch.

 **Lincoln:** Well this _wienie_ knows a lot and if you don't mind I was hoping to get to know a little bit more about you.

 **Ronnie Anne:** You'd do that just for me? After having to deal with what I put you through?

 _Lincoln smiled, this was pretty much all he ever asked. If there was anything he can do to help her out._

 **Lincoln:** Of course! Sure you can be rough around the edges but in a weird way I find your...should we say... _intimidating affection_ kinda flattering.

 _How did this lameo know exactly what to say to make her blush like crazy. Only an idiot like Lincoln would be fond of whatever Ronnie had. It certainly wasn't charm that's for sure._

 **Lincoln:** And I _love_ weird! In fact you're probably the freakiest girl I met outside my family.

 _That was enough to earn him a smirk back. He was kinda pushin it with his advantage which allowed him free access to her good side._

 **Ronnie Anne:** Shut up.

 _She playfully punches his shoulder a little too hard._

 **Lincoln:** Ow!

 _Ronnie quickly rubbed his arm guess she didn't know her own strength._

 **Ronnie Anne:** Oh right sorry.

 _He was still breathing so that was good._

 **Lincoln:** We'll work on it.

 **Ronnie Anne:** But I should probably make it up to ya somehow, I know a good French-Mex Buffet your sister Lori will die to take us to, we talked before.

 **Lincoln:** Hmmmmm.

 _Inspiration was beginning to strike Lincoln. This seemed like it could be a real breakthrough for him. Ronnie probably didn't know where Lincoln was this whole time. What better way to plan this night with a 'special surprise guest' along with them? He could smell the well cooked meal and his master plan coming together. All of his tutoring really paid off._

 **Lincoln:** Sounds good I'll give you and her some time to get ready, I'll meet you two with my plus one, if you don't mind.

 **Ronnie Anne:** Who is _he?_

 _He shouldn't make it too obvious. Certain words could mean certain trouble with a certain someone who Ronnie certainly didn't wanna cross._

 **Lincoln:** Let's say he's someone...you'd find to be _quite the catch_...

 **Ronnie Anne:** Okay.

 **Lincoln:** This way Lori won't feel like so much of a third wheel.

 **Ronnie Anne:** Sounds like a good idea.

 **Lincoln:** And Ronnie.

 **Ronnie Anne:** Yeah?

 _Ronnie was took by surprise from what Lincoln just did. He kissed her right on the cheek. The same one as before, after that minor reflex. Maybe the Loud Sisters were right, Lincoln seemed to be pretty roped to her "goods"._

 **Lincoln:** I'm looking forward to our little _date._

 _He gave a flirtatious smile before taking off. It worked she couldn't believe it, it worked! Right now she had him right where she wanted him, just following what Lynn and the others said. There is no way they can screw this up!_

 _Ronnie Anne was finally going to have someone willing listen to her for once. All she had do to now was play it cool._

 _Lori pulled up not too long after._

 **Lori:** So...how'd it go?

 **Ronnie Anne:** HE'S TAKING ME OUT!

 **Lori:** _HE'S_ TAKING YOU OUT?!

 **Ronnie Anne and Lori:** EEEEEEEEEEE!

 **Ronnie Anne:** Yeah I mean _whatevs!_

 _She hopped back in the passenger seat next to Lori with her hands in her pocket barely playing it off cool._

 **Ronnie Anne:** Mind not tellin the others about this?

 **Lori:** Agreed.

 _Before taking off Ronnie looked at Lori once more while she cranked off the brakes._

 **Ronnie Anne:** Hey Lori?

 **Lori:** Yeah?

 **Ronnie Anne:** I'm actually really lookin forward to my date with Lincoln.

 **Lori:** I know and I promise not to embarrass you guys..

 **Ronnie Anne:** No it's not that it's just...thanks for being a great big sis. _Not just_ for Lincoln and the others...but for _me_ as well.

 _It really meant a lot to her, if Lori didn't know any better she would never have thought Ronnie would have a sister or someone who really cared for her this much. It was almost like she finally found a family where she mattered. Everyone at home welcomed her just like if she were one of them._

 _Sometimes even if Lori takes her job for granted, she felt honored to be where she was more than needed the most. Making sure this girl was with the best little bro in the world._

 _The Vanzilla pulled up on the driveway of the Loud House. They were waiting for those two._

 _Lori pulled Ronnie Anne into a hug happily savoring this moment with Ronnie. For a Loud it always felt wonderful to be back but it felt more than perfect for a newest one._

 **Lori:** _Welcome home Ronnie Anne._


	6. Chapter 6

_Both sides agreed meeting up at the same time. Bobby with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne with Lori respectively with the older sibling driving of course._

 _For the boys, their route was farther away from the Santiago's house but that wasn't much of a difference because…...let's face it girls took longer to get ready._ **(Sorry ladies but it's true.)**

 _No thanks to Lynn, Lola had to try all of her effort to patch up the bruises. Leni did teach Lori a thing or two about repairs on cuts or stains on hoodies similar to Ronnie's. By the time they finished she looked good as new._

 _These guys just did all this straight out of loyalty and for the sake of their brother. Ronnie had to admit they did a pretty good job at making her…...look nicer. She wasn't one to do "pretty " It was worth the whole time preparing to look her best for Lincoln that is._

 **Ronnie Anne:** Could you please take the car mirror off of me now?

 **Lori:** Sorry Ronnie, you just look so pretty!

 _If there was one thing Ronnie Anne hated more than being humiliated in public it was…._

 **Ronnie Anne:** Don't you _DARE_ take a selfie right now!

 **Lori:** Relax it's just Lincoln.

 _To take the call she held her phone up to her ear right as she parked just two feet from the buffet where Lincoln was standing up front._

 **Lori:** Hey _cruiser_ I see you just in front of the buffet…...make sure I bring what?...OMG! I totes forgot! Thanks lil brother.

 **Ronnie Anne:** What's up?

 **Lori:** It's my other earring! I cannot let Boo-Boo Bear see me like this! Without them he won't think I care enough! You'll have to go in with Lincoln first! Sorry you could probably start without me!

 **Ronnie Anne:** Alright I'm alone with Lincoln.

 _She took a deep breath, this was actually pretty tough since she never actually had an arranged one on one with him before._

 **Ronnie Anne:** You can do this Ron.

 _She couldn't do this, he was wearing khakis! He could've never looked more stunning and with that goofy buck-toothed smile he made look charming and just a chunk of white hair just puffed up a bit really made him a real package._

 _This time it was her turn to be scared of him. It wasn't that Lincoln was at all scary it was just…..she wasn't used to this kind of pressure with someone waiting for her. She wanted to walk and get on with it sometime today but her legs were holding her back._

 **Lincoln:** Uhhh Ronnie Anne ya comin?

 **Ronnie Anne:** I'm tryin but my legs feel real numb! Must've been from that scuffle I had with Lynn….sorry about that by the way.

 **Lincoln:** No that's just you feeling nervous, but don't worry it's my first time too. Come on I'll help ya inside.

 _Guess she didn't mind him helping out a little more. Now she really wished she'd been more grateful towards Lori and the others. Even though they reassured her that letting them do this for their brother was thanks enough. It's been so long since Ronnie been around such nice people, people who she actually considered friends._

 _Perhaps after this little date they quickly planned up, she could go back to thank them once more for all they done and Lincoln would gladly love to obliged._

 _Inside they reached the reservationist, who didn't really seem to wonder why this couple would call for their arrangement to be a few moments before they arrived._

 **Lincoln:** Yes we are here as the reservation for Loud/Santiago, party of four.

 _Inside they approached the register._

 **Waiter:** Si, he's been waiting for you.

 _He soon lead the two to their proper table._

 **Ronnie Anne:** So who did you say this friend of yours is? Seems like a real nice guy.

 **Lincoln:** Oh there he is right now!

 _Outta the blue was the last person she'd expect to be here. Of all people to be around her, she swore she knew this person but she did not feel like remembering him._

 **?:** Heya sis!

 _Oh yeah, that was the exact tone of voice she remembered. So innocent, so friendly like he could never hurt anyone in his life._ _ **It**_ _made her sick! After so long the only thing she had to say to him was._

 **Ronnie Anne:** Wait lemme guess _you_ work here too?

 _Ouch, to Bobby that had to hurt and they just walked in! This might not have been such a real good idea after all._

 _No, he couldn't let her shut him down again like this. Not from what he had learned the first time. He looked to Lincoln and nodded, it was time to put his foot down just like with Lola and Lana. He needed to show her who's boss!_

 **Bobby:** Ronnie, I did not come here for nothing young lady!

 **Ronnie Anne:** That's some big talk coming from a huge chicken of a man! Where'd you learn to gain a spine?!

 **Bobby:** I…..uhhhh….ummm…

 _Just like that she left him there crashing down like always. When was he ever gonna pack it in? He'll always be nothing to her and she will feel nothing leaving him all behind._

 **Lincoln:** No we were so close!

 _Sounds like it was back to rock bottom for both Lincoln and Bobby. They came so close but yet their goal was so far._

 **Bobby:** Now you listen here Ronnie Anne!

 _Lincoln looked to Bobby having Ronnie Anne actually stopped in her tracks. It's been awhile since she heard her name called by him. It was miracle he still remembered it._

 _Just like Lana he gave the order but like Lola he remembered to stand his ground!_

 **Bobby:** I didn't drive all the way here for nothing little missy! You're gonna enjoy this buffet one way or another!

 **Ronnie Anne:** Or what?!

 **Bobby:** _Or_ this next little diddy's gonna be made out to the _little girl in the bright purple hoodie_ and her special little _el amante_ there too.

 **Lincoln:** Wait what?!

 **Bobby:** You _heard_ me Loud! The moment she leaves that door I'll be forced to expose you both of your lil secret to your own school.

 **Ronnie Anne:** And how do you plan on doing that?

 **Bobby:** Oh just a little something called…

 _Bobby got up in front of the table, hands rising and a heel to toe tap combo._

 **Bobby:** ¡Música.

 _He had her, they both knew good and well once the band started to play the musicians would make all the attention be dropped on them._

 **Ronnie Anne:** You wouldn't _dare!_

 _Pretty sure he would because them glutes were ready to dance the truth. He held a sly smirk on his face._

 **Bobby:** ¡Olé.

 _She looked to him again like he was a complete stranger. Just who the heck was this guy? Whoever he was he certainly wasn't a pushover like her brother because he didn't look like he was gonna back down on this promise. The immense amount of power he had over Ronnie he was well aware of it but he thought he'd never have to use it._

 _The choice was hers, she could ditch her brother and deal with everyone teasing her more or humor him and at least enjoy her time with Lincoln._

 **Ronnie Anne:** Fine…..you win

 _There was no way she could fight this. For whatever reasons she didn't know why Bobby would want to see her at all._

 **Lincoln:** Shall we?

 _Much to Ronnie's surprise, Lincoln was more than happy to be here even if it was against his will. She took his hand and as he lead them to their seats._

 **Lincoln:** Come on, wouldn't you think he'd done all of this just to make some time for you? I mean if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be asked to find you.

 **Ronnie Anne:** He told you...to come find m-m-me?

 **Lincoln:** Yup, all him.

 **Ronnie Anne:** You mean this was all just a setup to trick me?!

 _Getting through this next bit, wasn't as easy as stimulating with Lisa before. If he was honest now and said that he did tell her secret. Trust from his own sis would be a lot harder to earn. He knew he had to come clean._

 **Bobby:** But I did this all for you little sis, cus I thought there'd be nothing like being at your _favorite_ restaurant with your _favorite_ guy.

 _Bobby smiled wrapping his arm around Lincoln. Maybe just maybe this one time Ronnie thought, maybe he has been willing to change for the greater good. He certainly made the impression and with this new attitude and this newly found confidence it was nothing like she ever seen him do before._

 **Ronnie Anne:** This was actually pretty nice of you to go outta your way and plan all this for me…..I dunno what to say other than…...well thanks bro.

 **Lincoln:** _We got this is in the bag!_

 **Lori:** Found it!

 _Lori held out her other earring which was already in her purse. Which means this whole trip back was pretty much for nothing. Unless she thought of bringing the rest of her sisters with her but that would just be utter chaos. She remembers what happened when their sisters and brother make a 'Casa De Loud' for them on their date. It was real sweet but Bobby barely lived through that. With their good ideas coming all together but at the same time made one really bad one. Luna had the worst selection of restaurant music, which played over Luan's comedy act. Lisa's homemade cash register went haywire causing all sorts of coins to go rapid fire. At the same time Lincoln happened to be there with breads, soups and sauces and that was just the appetizer! In Bobby's opinion it was kinda….fun with quality entertainment like that, he couldn't have asked for a better service._

 _It was stuff like that, that really made Lori appreciate her family for what it was. Bobby was right they were all worthed wild. Fortunately where Ronnie Anne came from it was like her brother didn't know he even had a sister._

 **Lori:** I still wonder just what kind of selfish girl would take the only brother Ronnie had away from her? I swear if I see anyone like her I'd literally rip their head off!

 _She needed to calm herself. The outcome of her getting furious while taking care of the wheel wasn't a real pretty one. The last thing Lincoln and Ronnie Anne needed was for their first date to end on a sour note._

 **Lori:** Relax Lori, remember what happened with Carol, she's just gonna have you keep at it until she has you by the tail. So I shouldn't get mad over stuff that has happened already.

 _However seeing through Ronnie Anne's state, it still left a mark on her. Not that Lori minded but she shouldn't have to struggle for someone else to help her instead of her brother, only focusing around that girl who believes the more attention she got the more special she felt while not caring for anyone else._

 **Lori:** Sure is lucky having a brother like Lincoln to keep Bobby and Ronnie Anne busy because of something _I_ should've remembered to bring, but maybe that's why at times I feel like pushing him around callin him twerp, just listen to me! I'm getting jealous over my _younger_ brother because my own job as the older sibling is being done by him instead of me!

 _Taken for granted, he kinda….was almost everyday but something kept him going. Why did he do all this for them?_

 **Lori:** Next in line Clyde's shell's been real tough to crack. That boy's as sweet as he is stupid. Why does that dweeb see in me anyway? I only got Bobby because I was just lucky that one time. He _only_ learns the hard way and yet Lincoln still supports him all the way because he loves him as a brother.

 _And there was her answer right then and there! Kinda ridiculous but very true nonetheless_

 **Lori:** We could find many ways to kill ya Lincoln, though you never seize to amaze me.

 _To see it to believe it Bobby was pulling it off real well with Ronnie Anne, having them talk to each other again. They did begin on a rocky start, one on one but they had no problem with Lincoln. Having to play peacekeeper was almost Lincoln's job day in and day out around the house._

 **Lincoln:** So then after when I inadvertently armed them with spaghetti to drench each other with, _both_ Lucy and Lynn were _forced_ to bunk with me! For three whole days I still couldn't leave snoresville!

 **Ronnie Anne:** That's nothin compared to Bobby's

 **Bobby:** To be fair it _was_ your _El Stinko_ Bomb that was deployed in _my_ room!

 **Ronnie Anne:** What? I wasn't gonna put it in _my_ room.

 **Bobby:** You could at least keep mine tidy enough when I come back from work!

 **Ronnie Anne:** Then maybe I should stop leaving my skateboard on the top step!

 **Bobby:** Then maybe I _might_ plan more time for you like you wanted!

 **Lincoln:** Please not on the platter!

 _As the two looked like they were about to tear each other limb from limb. Prayers were sent from Lincoln, if he didn't make it out of this crossfire alive, let him have a soft new pair of undies because it was gonna be an apocalypse in there._

 _Actually it'd been killing them to finally say something for so long. It was hysterical that they let something they completely forgot about get in between them._

 **Bobby:** I don't remember what it was we were so worked up about lately!

 **Ronnie Anne** :It was kinda stupid for me to block you out like that, even when I really wanted to talk. It shouldn't have to take you all of this just to come and do that.

 _Not noticing what she said, it seemed to actually bother Lincoln a bit as it made him wonder of how little he meant to her._

 **Ronnie Anne:** Wait Lincoln I did not mean it like that! Don't get me wrong, you were the one who got us here in the first place!

 **Bobby:** Yeah dude, it's just that our problem was kinda personal and you shouldn't _have_ to be involved.

 **Lincoln:** Well I'm glad i was to see you two working things out again.

 **Ronnie Anne:** Yeah I can't stay mad at'cha forever bro even if it was for….

 **Bobby:** Hey Babe!

 _There was that name again. The same one that Bobby would never shut up about. She couldn't believe it, that board was standing right there in front of her._

 **Bobby:** I knew you'd be more than psyched to my sis….

 **Lori:** Ronnie Anne?! You-You mean _she's_ your….sister?!

 _To take a second glance Ronnie stood straight up to the Bobby's 'girlfriend' and it was Lori this whole time!_

 **Ronnie Anne:** You mean _**SHE'S**_ the one that made my life into a total wreck?!

 _This was real bad! Now the two were gonna believe exactly the person they thought the other was._

 **Lincoln:** Wait! Ronnie Anne it's not like that!

 **Ronnie Anne:** Shut it Lame-o!

 _With that it put back Lincoln in his seat. Lori was not gonna let that one slide._

 **Lori:** Hey don't you tell _my_ brother to shut up!

 **Ronnie Anne:** Why should I listen to _you!?_ I can't actually believe you led me to think we would ever be friends! Not after what you made me _into!_

 _She looked back at Lincoln. Surprised that he was not bothered by the nerve Lori seem to have._

 **Ronnie Anne:** And _you_ should be more than ticked _because_ of all that torture she had me put you through!

 **Bobby:** What do you mean _she_ made you do all that to Lincoln? Frankly, I don't think she's anywhere near involved in this and I don't think it's fair you talk in that kinda tone to her!

 _As if he wasn't already a goody-goody two shoes enough. She had him wrapped around her finger just like always._

 **Ronnie Anne:** FINE!

 **Ronnie Anne:** If you all really wanna know _why_ I hate her so much then follow me! To the car, right now.!

 _This has gone long enough! All she wanted was to be left alone but if it had this far with these losers she'd rather get it over with to finally get them off her back! Hopefully, if the awkwardness that she now created could hold them long enough for her to collect her thoughts while she waited._

 **Lincoln:** Maybe she's right, people _are_ starting to stare.

 _As if they haven't done a jaw-dropping performance yet, it was just the beginning of the show with an unsuspected audience. Bobby had to apologize to everyone for his proclaimed 'sister' blowout while Lincoln watched it got him wondering._

 _Though Lori wasn't really the nicest person he has ever known. Aside from Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn there wasn't anyone else more suitable as an older sister like her._

 _He never thought she would do anything to get someone to hate her this much. Someone as complexed as Ronnie Anne and truthfully he really did want to believe her, but after hearing Ronnie's outburst…..he just needed more to know for sure._

 **Lincoln:**...Lori.

 _Lincoln looked at Lori, she really hoped he knew where she was coming from cause right now she needed all the support she can get._

 **Lincoln:** What did you do?

 **Lori:** I don't know and I really don't think I wanna.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Okay, the wait is done. Sorry everyone it took so long coming back to another project and try to juggle. Multiple Chapters are very tension rising but it's a little hard to do it constantly. Just be hundred percent sure that that is the thing you wanna do before you do it. For me I'd rather stick to episodes instead.**

* * *

 _Leni's been sitting on a street bench for a while now. She wished she knew how to help, but every time she thought about asking there was sure to be another "don't worry about it." from someone. Her head was sometimes in the clouds but at least she knew how to listen. Little did she know,_ _Clyde made his way passing by her. A coincidence that the both of them would come here to think in the middle of the evening, but it wasn't like they didn't want to be near each other in fact they both felt like they needed someone to talk to. However they barely made any eye contact, the day's been pretty hard on them both._

 **Leni:** Hey Clyde.

 **Clyde:** It's Clyde...wait! Did you just get that right?!

 _This wasn't like her normal bubbly self, Something was just not right._

 **Leni:** Yeah, but it's only when I'm depressed. I feel like no one really pays attention to me. I mean I'm trying to help them but they keep telling me to butt out, even when I know there has got to be _something_ up with Ronnie Anne.

 **Clyde:** Finally someone who speaks my language!

 **Leni:** You know what's happening with Ronnie Anne and my sisters?

 **Clyde:** Yeah, Bobby's been doing all he can to fix their relationship but keeps she pushing him away. Sure I may not like the guy from time to time but still even he doesn't deserve this kind of treatment. Now she acts just Like Lori when I try to get her to notice me but worse!

 **Leni:** Get out! She really does that to him?!

 **Clyde:** Woah, I don't mean to put anyone at fault here! Believe you, me I think Lori and Bobby have their fair share of the blame too. Ronnie Anne just has a tough shell to crack.

 **Leni:** But still after all Bobby done for her, she had to least respect him for that?

 **Clyde:** I dunno Leni, I guess that might be the deal with some people. You guys get along great with Lincoln but with Ronnie Anne with her brother _...well..._

 _He opens the locket to Leni, seeing Ronnie Anne smiling with Bobby on his back. She stares at the picture, almost shedding a tear. It didn't make sense for anything to happen that would tear the apart._

 **Clyde:** _I think their relationship...was gone too soon._

 **Leni:** And she's willing to throw it all away?!

 **Clyde:** Seeing the way I see her treats Lincoln, it might be so.

 _That's all Leni needed to hear because now she had her mind set on exactly what to do. She gives Clyde back the locket and gets up from the bench._

 **Clyde** :Leni where are you going...

 **Leni:** _I'M GONNA CRUSH HER!_

 **Clyde:** What have I done...

* * *

 _Lincoln wanted to point out that they left their family van out in the open and into the risk of getting towed, but now wasn't really like the best time because you wouldn't guess who he was stuck sitting next to. Out of all the candidates he turned out to be the only solution._

 _His heart was racing, once Lori in the front passenger started and shot a glare at Ronnie Anne's way. This is why they were separate for a reason, to prevent any serious damage inside and ouut of the car. The collateral damage would be off the charts._

 **Lori:** Alright twerp!

( _Yeah great opening with the small talk there Lori.)_

 **Lori:** Now that you completely ruined this date can you finally spill the stupid beans already? I think you held your breath long enough so we're not gonna get anywhere unless you start to fess up!

 **Ronnie Anne:** Fine! But after when we get home remind me to beat his face in several times over

 **Lori:** OH HOW EVER SO CARING AND THOUGHTFUL OF YOU! WHEN ALL WE'RE DOING IS TRYING TO HELP!

 **Ronnie Anne:** LIKE YOU ARE ANY BETTER OF A SISTER?!

 **Lori:** YEAH A LOT BETTER THAN YOU ACTUALLY!

 **Lincoln:** WOULD YOU GIRLS STOP BIGGERING FOR FIVE SECONDS I'M TRYING TO THINK!

 **BEEEEEEPPPPPP!**

 _The car came to a halting stop, who was driving this thing again?  
_  
 **Bobby:** Alright I'm only gonna say this _once!_ I don't wanna hear any more lip from either of you or I PROMISE I WILL LEAVE YOU ALL ON THE END OF THIS ROAD!

 **Ronnie Anne:** Pssh! Now you keep your word!

 _Not that Ronnie Anne had no idea what she was getting them into. Lincoln was afraid she wouldn't know when it was about time to fold'em._

 **Lincoln:** Ronnie, are you trying to get us lost?!

 **Ronnie Anne:** Oh please Lincoln it's not like the _first time_ he abandoned me!

 **Bobby:** What are you talking about?!

 **Ronnie Anne:** Keep driving this hunk of junk and then maybe I'll talk.

 _As much as he hated her guts right about now he had no other choice. He put back in the keys and continued down the road._

 **Bobby:** Fine, but I wanna hear everything.

* * *

 _ **Ronnie Anne:**_

 _As much as I hate reminders, it was years back. Bobby was actually cool before he met that Fartacus Lori. I was havin the time of my life really chattin it up with dear ol'Dad. who by the way just so happens to become a mega wrestling star, and only Bobby had the decency to tell me where he been all this time. After I have been lied to multiple times by 'Father Of The Year. ' I've been on my butt waiting forever just for him to get home. Did he show up ever in my time of need? I think I got just my answer._

 _The guy rarely visits and comes home only after he has won some stupid trophy for some stupid tournament and he's pretty much asleep his whole day back. The moment he wakes up from all that extra work he doesn't need to do! He just goes straight back to his matches._

 **Lincoln:** But I don't get it what did you really need him for, that was so important?

 **Ronnie Anne:** Tell anyone and I'll come for you next after I'm finished with ' _Boo-Boo Bear.'  
_  
 _All I asked for, was one day he found out I exist by doing something extraordinary…something I knew that I was gonna be good at because I loved doing it so much. I would even spend the rest of my life doing it if I could._

 **Lincoln:** And that was…..

 **Ronnie Anne:** _Beauty Pageant._

 _That unfortunate turn of events left everyone lost for words. Almost like an abnormality was shifted beyond the fabric of the universe._

* * *

 **Lisa:** Elder shishter you sheem to have sheased consciousnessh. Is everything alright?

 **Lola:** There has been a disturbance in the order of pageantry.

* * *

 _There I said it! Alright!_ _I loved it more than anything in the world! It should have been good enough to get his attention. I knew I was gonna get first place because I worked so hard, but was it really worth it if he barely noticed me? I was about to pack it in, then and there if it wasn't for one thing._

 _ **Bobby:**_ _You'll do fine Ronnie Anne._

 _ **Ronnie Anne:**_ _I dunno if I have what it takes Bobby, I know we tried almost every talent I could think of, but you think is really for me?_

 _ **Bobby:**_ _I'm not sure either sis, even if ya don't win that crown just remember you'll always be my princess._

 _Y'know sometimes maybe winning wasn't everything. As long as I had someone who really cared for me and let my effort be pay off, it felt more rewarding than any other stupid trophy. It was Bobby, the one who was there thick and thin for me. The one who literally got me to perform on that stage in the first place, not for some smelly old fart. I did it for my big brother. Heck, he pretty much done a better job as a father figure than my real one! I suppose you can relate with those lovable little demons of yours too Lincoln?_

* * *

 **Lincoln:** Well, I'd never thought I was _ever_ like a father to them.

* * *

 _Parenting his entire family at such a young age, he had to admit it was pretty tough usually keeping his sisters in check, come to think of it, it was quite beneficial for him as to experience all these kinda things, which kept him on his toes, preparing whatever came his way._

 **Lori:** Sounds like you two were literally inseparable.

 **Ronnie Anne:** We were til _you_ showed up!.

 **Bobby:** Hey! I know Lori may have done some pretty rash stuff, but what could she have done to make you hate her so much?!

 **Ronnie Anne:** I thought you'd never ask.

* * *

 _I thought it would better for my health if I forgot all about that glory self-absorbed muscle head. It was the hardest thing I had to do, but it sure was easy enough for him. My trust wore thin for some time it was really hard for me to believe others, except for Bobby. He said to me if I needed him anytime him he'd be there…...for me….no matter what_

 _Until just that day!_

 _For my birthday I was planning on surprising him this time around. There was nothing I would love more than watching his doofy looking face thrilled with excitement by the time I'd pop that question. I was finally gonna ask him..._

 _Can you be my father figure instead..._

 _ **Bobby:**_ _Are you kidding? I'd love to! Oh sorry Ronnie Anne I know I said I'd be here but Babe's calling and it's our first week anniversary so I figured I should do some overtime and get her something nice._

 _ **Ronnie Anne:**_ _You got a job too?_

 _ **Bobby:**_ _I'm really sorry about this sis, but right now cash is pretty tight for us, it's about time I start pulling my weight around here anyways._

 _ **Ronnie Anne:**_ _But you promised…._

 _He ditched me...for some random board when I knew him my whole life! It made me flip that if I'd ever see whoever 'Babe' was I give her a piece of my mind!_

 _So that's when it hit me I knew exactly what I wanted to wish for._

 _Self-Authority_

 _It was so clear to me now. Crying out for help was just a sign of weakness, it was what I used to be. If_ _ **I**_ _was the only help I'm gonna get_ _ **I'm**_ _the only help I'm gonna need! All I got from anyone else were lies and one-sided promises_ _Now that Bobby was outta the picture, he didn't need to know anything I did. There were no consequences, no limits and there was no stopping me for what I did._

 _Back at the school grounds the first punk that saw me like this…..I didn't really get a good look at his face but he was brown and round on his head, green shirt and all I remember was him being on of'em rich fancy pants types._

 _ **Kid:**_ _Hey princess how'd that birthday go with your bro? Ohh wait, that's right he left you for some other basket-case just as pathetic as you!_

 _It was just urging me on and finally, I had to let it all loose, didn't think that guy, whoever he was deserved it then again I didn't care and that was only the beginning._

 _I knew that if I played my cards right I could work up my tough facade with a geek wimpier than I was. It was a sign that I was no longer in the state of weakness trying to singlehandedly fight it all back. So I did, and man didn't it feel good?_

 _Never have I seen someone so weak and frail. It kinda reminded me of…..what I used to be. I was ready to be out with the old me and in came the new._

 _So if all it took were a few girls to put that wuss in his place, just imagine the recognition I can score like that. He was so pathetically helpful. He was perfect for this kinda job._

* * *

 **Lincoln:** So _that's_ the reason you were picking on me in the first place!

 **Ronnie Anne:** Bought me a whole brand new kind of respect from my so-called _friends_ , but I wouldn't slow down there! If I could put the hurt down on anyone, I could and will never be again! But that's the tale why I'm a such a horrible disgusting wreck

 **Ronnie Anne:** It's all because of _her_ , so you had to steal my brother from me since _Lame-O's_ not good enough for you. You only deserve the _best_ don't you?!

 _Along that ride back at the Louds' driveway Lori didn't say a word while she listened to every word she spat. She could not believe what she unintentionally created._

 _That was certainly uncalled for! Lincoln was not about to let whatever this was…..throw any more dirt at his sister. He was not gonna stand for it._

 **Lincoln:** I think you said enough already Ronnie Anne!

 **Lori:** I'm sorry I ruined such a close relationship, I never meant to hurt anyone. Knowing that Lincoln had to suffer torment like every day just as much as he does at home from us especially me. I don't think I deserve someone like you anymore Bobby. You used to be good to me, good for her until _I_ took that away. Every one of our sisters had something they value most, I only had Bobby because he _valued_ me. Which shouldn't be someone less deserving.

 **Bobby:** Lori are you... _dumping me_?

 _She said nothing and heads out the door._

 **Lori:** Come in whenever you're good and ready Lincoln, I think I'm finished here.

 **Bobby:** Lori! Wait it isn't like that-Oof

 _There was nothing like a good hard window slammed right into his big dumb face denting it very slightly. Listening to that mushy lovey stuff was driving her crazy! That was the last she could stand of it! If his own sister meant nothing to him because some stupid girl he barely knew, then **he** should mean even as less to her.  
_  
 **Lincoln:** Bobby are you alright?!

 _That had to really hurt him, how could someone like Ronnie Anne do something SO reckless like that. The glass could've shattered through his eyes!_

 **Lincoln:** The heck is wrong with you Ronnie?!

 **Ronnie Anne:** Lincoln leave or I SWEAR on HIS LIFE I will slam on this GAS PEDAL AND I WILL PAINT THIS CAR WITH YOU TWO UNDER!

 _Okay, it was official that Ronnie has completely lost her marbles. Guess the safe thing to do was just back away. He really didn't want to be caught in her look of death so he made his way out of hindsight._

 **Lincoln:** _This is looking good, think fast Lincoln...one wrong move and Bobby's a goner._

 **Lincoln:** WOOOAH!

 _Soon enough he fell over what appeared to be Lynn's roller blades after everyone specifically told her to put it back in the house. He really needed to talk to her about leaving her equipment and other junk around the yard but now was not the time for skates...or maybe it was..._

 _Given the circumstances that he was in, Bobby about to be killed by his OWN sister in his OWN car and the amount of time and options he had, this was probably the most dangerous and poorly executed plan he had in mind but it was his only choice._

 _To be completely sure he wasn't noticeable by anyone he puts on his skates and positions himself in a straight line towards Bobby's driver door window. Hoping that it will still be open by the time he reaches there. It was now or never and he had to make this count._

 **Ronnie Anne:** Oh poor pathetic bro'O mine, you have no idea HOW long I have waited to return you the favor because I said I would.

 _On the bright side at least she was finally happy and all it took was his ugly face buried in the cement on someone's driveway. Ready to be squashed by his sweet lil sis behind the wheel ready to put the keys in the ignition. Well he'll do anything for her even if it means this._

 **Ronnie Anne:** That's the difference'bout us, cus unlike you, I _keep_ my promises.

 **Lincoln:** Hey Ronnie!

 _She looks to see Lincoln now full speed skating directly at the door._

 **Lincoln:** No one hurts my BROTHER!

 _With a tremendous leap, he throws himself through the car door and midway in slow motion he swiped away the keys from Ronnie Anne then exits out through the passenger door just barely sticking the landing._

 _That was insane and he almost could've been killed but at least he had the keys. He had to make haste quick, even if Ronnie Anne can't kill him now, that doesn't mean she can't severely injury him. Bobby needed help and fast!_

 _Stunned and amazed at what Lincoln had the guts to do. After that wave of nostalgia was short-lived she sank back into her chair now knowing the consequence to her actions. This was just what she needed. THIS was EXACTLY what she needed._

 **Ronnie Anne:** Great now it's only a matter of time before that Lame-O and his dumb sisters come this way and tell me that I'm wrong with some cheesy junk bout family and whatnot...can't everyone see _I don't need help?!_ It's like I need to _beat it into them_...now there's an idea...

 _Everything looked pretty blurry in Bobby's eyesight to the point where he couldn't really tell_ if it _was dark because of the night sky or if he was going blind. By the time the moon became clear, a figure blocked his_ view _looking down on him._

 **Bobby:**...Huh?...

 **Ronnie Anne:** Wakey, wakey bro.

* * *

 _Lincoln only hoped Bobby could hang in there for a little while longer. He_ don't _know what he'd do if anything happened to his big buddy or Ronnie Anne. This was a family matter he needed Lori and the others quick! He sprints his way upstairs first meeting Lynn._

 **Lincoln:** EVERYONE DOWNSTAIRS NOW!

 **Lori:** NO, I'M NOT COMING OUT!

 **Lincoln:** But Lori we need you!

 **Lori:** BOBBY DOESN'T, JUST LEAVE!

 **Lincoln:** Don't you think he _would,_ if his life was about to be taken away by the hands of his little sister, RIGHT NOW?!

 _That was enough to take Lori out of the room and in time to join everyone in a perfectly synced chorus._

 **Loud Sisters:** WHAT?!

 **Lincoln:** I'll explain on the way!

 _They followed Lincoln back down the steps and when they got to the living room, no one expected ever to see this coming. They all gasped horrified at the display. The messes they left around their house were pretty atrocious but nothing could compare to this._

 _Bobby was kicked across the floor and face-planted into the carpet someone, everyone was pretty familiar with._

 **Ronnie Anne:** Heh, hope you're not too surprised Louds! Take a good look and let this be a lesson to you all, _I'm lookin at you Lori!_ I am not some helpless little girl you can walk over anymore! The name's Ronnie Anne and this a _sign_ , _a sign_ that means that I'm done! I'M DONE BEING WHAT I USED TO BE!

 **Bobby:** Ahhhh!

 _With a swift kick to Bobby's back he flipped over onto his stomach in pain._

 **Lynn:** WOAH!

 **Luna:** Dude! Ronnie Anne chill!

 **Ronnie Anne:** I'M DONE BEING LIED TO!

 **Bobby** :AAAHHH! Please stop Ronnie!

 _Luan and Lincoln covered Lola and Lana's eyes as another kick was delivered._

 **Ronnie Anne:** I'M DONE MAKING PROMISES!

 _Even the sound of Lily crying Ronnie Anne still kept swinging._

 **Bobby:** Errghhh! No more!

 _He looked up once more and the last thing he was about to see was his sister readying a fist straight at his eye. He was monstrously terrified._

 **Ronnie Anne:** AND I'M DONE WITH YOU!

 **Lori:** _Boo-Boo Bear!_

 _That was the last of what she could stand of that evil little troll. She wasn't gonna standby and let him be rag dolled like this! She had to be kidding herself if she would make this any worse than this could possibly be. She had to to step in and say..._

 **?:** THAT'S ENOUGH!

 _Apparently a random pair of arms did the work for Lori and came in to grab Ronnie by her fist and toss her directly into the wall. The Loud siblings turned around to see the last person who would something like that._

 **Louds:** Leni?!

 _Wasn't that the airhead of the bunch, Ronnie Anne thought, did she actually know what was going on? To answer that, Leni tossed her right off of Bobby and pinned to the wall up to her eye level having Ronnie dangling from her legs._

 **Ronnie Anne:** JUST WHAT DO YOU WANT MORON?!

 **Leni:** Oh haven't heard that one before! I learned how to put two and two together and I realized something!

 **Ronnie Anne:** What _where your brains went?!_

 **Leni:** At least I'm using mine now! And it's about time I think you should start using yours!

 **Leni:** Your big brother there had to be taught by that so called "wimpy loser" through how to deal with the likes of the most untamed, spoiled, disgusting and senseless little brats!

 _Lola and Lana were traumatized by this unknown fury that Leni hidden in her. As for Lisa, her usual large pupils through her lens now barely shown as they shrunk at the sight of this beast. They watched close with Lincoln as Leni continued._

 **Leni:** And it's no wonder he can't handle you, cause _you_ might be just the biggest one of them all! He did all this because he loves you! You don't ever _EVER!_ TRY TO HURT YOUR BROTHER!

 **?:** STOOOOPPPP ITT!

 **All:** Clyde?!

 _Everyone's attention turned to Clyde who was taken back a little by the unfortunately big crowd._

 **Clyde:** Uhhh...Leni could you please...let her go, there's something I need to give Ronnie.

 _Leni put Ronnie down right before she slowly began losing consciousness, the twins caught her in the nick of time._

 **Leni:** Uhhh my head...

 _Carefully Clyde walks up to Ronnie handing her some sort of necklace._

 **Clyde:** Here.

 **Ronnie Anne:** What's this?

 **Clyde:** It's Bobby's locket.

 _She opens it up and becomes confounded at what she saw._

 **Clyde:** Sorry I didn't bring it back sooner but I think your brother kept this picture of you because this was the only way he can look at you again and see you smile _just one more time_. I may not know much about siblings but I can tell that one thing's for sure. The big guy really misses you and I think any brother or sister should deserve a second chance.

 _Lori would have never thought Clyde would have a way with words. Taking them to heart it actually moved her as well as the rest of her siblings._ _Bobby was lying on his side there wasn't any scratches on him but the mark she left was kind of heavy. Ronnie clutches the locket to her chest. What was this feeling? This was probably the worst pain._

 **Ronnie Anne:** Why? Why does it still hurt so much?! Why am I not strong enough?!

 _To answer that Lucy was actually seen walking right behind her without that weird magic._

 **Lucy:** You have been warned, pain can be _used_ but not be _controlled_ , choose to _become it_ and it will only hurt you more.

 _Her heart broke open through her dense body, her brick wall was finally coming apart._

 **Ronnie Anne:** I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

 _Ronnie Anne rushed to Bobby's side grabbing his arm._

 **Ronnie Anne:** Bobby! I'm sorry alright?! I was stupid to say I hated you! I never meant any of those things I said to Lori! I don't care if I'm probably the worst sister in the world! I-I...I JUST WANT MY BIG BROTHER BACK!

 _Bobby turned around seeing the supposedly once big brave knight break out of her armor back into a helpless little girl once more._ _He caught her as she dived into him. He held her close in his arms and he wouldn't dare let her go. Bobby faced Ronnie Anne deep with the same wet eyes and tear stained cheeks._

 **Bobby:** I will _never_ forget you like that ever again.

 _Lincoln was actually really surprised seeing her like this, those times he said she was gonna get what's coming to her but this was just a little too much. To be honest he really wanted to see her cry, she looked more beautiful that way._

 _Much to his expense Lana, the tougher of the twins was seen sobbing silently onto Lola. Those two could sure pick the worst fights outta all of their sisters but that didn't mean they would actually hurt each other._

 **Ronnie Anne:** I love you Bobby! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!

 **Bobby:** I LOVE YOU TOO SIS!

 **Louds and Clyde:** Awwww...

 _The Loud Siblings and Clyde didn't notice they circled around the two as they too were caught up in the moment of the smaller family in front of them. They laid there for what seemed like forever. They could have but Lucy remembered there was a different matter_

 **Lucy:** This concludes the last two stages, through the endless void of _Depression_ from grief and lost. Brother Bobby you have finally reached _Acceptance_ , congratulations.

 **Bobby:** Huh?

 **Lincoln:** Don't you see it? You two are back as a real family! You passed the test of Big Brotherhood!

 **Lana:** We salute you as a _great leader!_

 **Lola:** Weren't too bad of a _servant_ either.

 **Lisa:** I _trust_ you are in capable handsh now.

 _Within Lincoln's hands was a custom made ribbon, complete with the symbols from Lily's building block, part of Lisa's equations, a caterpillar caught by Lana in a capsule and a bat key chain from Lucy. Complete with a sash made by Lola._

 **Lincoln:** And so I hereby present you with this Big Brother Medal.

 _He made sure to pin the badge on the outside of Bobby's jacket. With great pleasure Bobby took his rewards unbelieved he actually did it._

 **Bobby:** Wow I don't know what to say, thanks so much guys!

 **Ronnie Anne:** Woah! Woah-Wait _test of big brotherhood?_

 **Bobby:** Well yeah I had Lincoln tutor me, on how pretty much everything he knows about being all you could ask for in one.

 **Ronnie Anne:** So lemme get this straight, you were tutored by this dork to be an even _bigger one_ just to impress me?

 **Bobby:** Yup! Whaddya think?

 _Bobby and Lincoln just gave her their goofiest grins. In return she gave them a smirk_

 **Ronnie Anne:** I think you two are the biggest lameos I have ever seen.

 _Ronnie grabs Bobby's head and gives him a noggie._

 **Ronnie Anne:** But you're my biggest Lame-O!

 **Bobby:** Awww...

 _Ronnie Anne lifted Lincoln from his collar._

 **Ronnie Anne:** And as for you! I'm not too happy with _that little trick_ you pulled on me.

 **Lincoln:** Not in the face!

 _With a grip so fierce yet she still kisses him so tenderly and Lincoln faints comically._

 **Ronnie Anne:** Thanks for helpin me out all this time.

 **Bobby:** So is it official now?

 **Lori:** Are you two...yaknow...

 _All the others gathered around waiting with so much tension. Ronnie could only hope Lincoln would reconsider as her impression did leave a shaky relationship._

 **Ronnie Anne:** Whaddya say Lincoln? Please? I know I tried my best and really, really stunk at affection and almost worried your sisters to death but would you...y'know... _throw me a frozen steak for my eye this time?_

 **Lincoln:** Well only on one condition...

 _Lola quickly tackled him, she was not gonna let this slip from his fingers! Not like that!_

 **Lola:** _NO SAY YES YOU FOOL!_

 **Lincoln:** Let's see what my sisters say first

 _Lola kindly steps off of him._

 **Lola:** Oh.

 **Lana:** If Lola's in then so am I!

 **Lynn:** With Ronnie Anne? Hello? This is my best friend we're talkin about!

 **Luna:** Oi, you're always welcome, love!

 **Lucy:** I think you're worthy now.

 **Lisa:** You have my blessing.

 **Luan:** Achoo! Cuse me.

 _Lori puts her hand on Ronnie Anne's shoulder._

 **Lori:** You know it would mean a whole lot to me... _sis._

 _Ronnie could never be more happier when she had said that and hugged her back. Lily latched onto Lincoln's leg shying away from her brother's former enemy. Lincoln picked her up, he knew she was scared._

 **Lincoln:** Lily? I know she might've put me through a lot but do you think you can give her a second chance?

 _She took another glance at Ronnie Anne, she too was shy of her. Meeting new people was kinda tough for her since she had been more focused only on being the one to push first. She seemed to forgot how to be friendly and she looked like she was willing to change after all._

 _Perhaps what she needed was someone who she didn't have to fight for respect. Someone to show her a better way to be friends without having to work so hard._

 _Lily picked her face out of Lincoln's shoulder as he hands her over to Ronnie Anne. She smiles up at her and she smiled back._

 **Ronnie Anne:** Thank you Lily, it's been a while since I actually _made a new real friend._

 **Lily:** Hee-hee!

 **Leni:** _You're alright..._

 _The two new friends look to see Leni has recovered from her rage in time to see the whole thing. Who would've thought she had it in her? After getting their inputs Lincoln knew exactly what this meant._

 **Lincoln:** Then I guess that settles it, I'm all yours.

 _Everyone gasped. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were pulled in a massive group hug by their siblings. They could never_ been _any happier._

 _Ronnie Anne looks to Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lily once more._

 **Ronnie Anne:** But you think you guys could do me a favor?

 **Lana:** Sure anything.

 **Ronnie Anne:** Promise me you won't go down the road I have, don't think that I'm stealing Lincoln away from you or anything, your brother will always be there for you.

 _Ronnie Anne faces Bobby again._

 **Ronnie Anne:** Just like mine has.

 **Clyde:** Ahem!

 **Lincoln:** Yeah and we're really sorry for not listening to you first Clyde.

 **All:** _Sorry Clyde._

 **Clyde:** It's alright, I'm just glad we finally sorted this out.

 **Lori:** But Clyde why help us? You literally hate Bobby!

 **Bobby:** _He does?_

 **Clyde:** Because Lori if there's one thing I have learned from you guys, and I know it you said a million times but family is what matters most and I also know you'd do the same for me. So maybe my heart will soar on and find another flower in blossoming in the wind after I give up this childish competition for Lori's affection to just accept and come to terms that you two are together.

 **Bobby:** Wow, that's really mature of you man!

 **Clyde:** But for now,

 _He pulled Bobby's collar down and looked him dead in the eyes Better safe than sorry to not cross him._

 **Clyde:** I'll be _watching_ you…

 _Bobby gulped, nobody wanted to witness Clyde's dark side. Good thing Ronnie Anne came in just in time._

 **Ronnie Anne:** Heh I think I took enough lashes at my bro for the day but is there anything else we can do to repay ya?

 **Clyde:** I'll think of something.


	8. Chapter 8

**Announcer:** Hello ladies and gentlemen, following competing teams from out of town, we here at the fields of Royal Woods School welcome you to the reopening of our new soccer league's starter cup! Where teams are just dying to compete in new tourneys on the way! In this cup, win your first game and your team will receive a free pass to whatever that next tournament may be! Whatever it is, let's just be sure it'll be enough to make you play your hardest out there! So may these matches further prompt you on your best games for the future!

 **Announcer:** To kick things off, starting with our home team it's Coach Pacowski!

 _The coach makes his way to the stage, there was no time to lose, it was showtime!_

 **Coach Pacowski:** Thanks a bunch, I'd pat myself on the back finding these new recruits but what the heck I couldn't have found them on my own so please welcome, your newest co-captains Ms. Lynn Loud and Ms. Ronnie Anne Santiago.

 _There was nothing like being back on the good ol'green for Lynn and Ronnie Anne. This was everything they expected, crowd cheering their names, going wild with every score passing by, solid gold trophies just waiting to be swept from the shelves. Ain't nothin was stoppin 'em now especially with their new team in line. They made their to the stage waving to their fans._

 **Lynn:** Feels good to be back, huh A. Ron?

 **Ronnie Anne:** Yup, gotta hand to ya Lynnsanity, these new duds really have style.

 **Lynn:** Well let's hope they were enough to have you back as my co-captain, because the last thing we need for preparations are sleepless weeks with Leni just so she can make our outfits perfect.

 **Ronnie Anne:** Don't get me wrong I admire her determination but I thought it would never be over!

 _There was a huge open field to roam free around but in Leni's field THERE was nowhere to run. It was just you, her and whole lot of dresses, and boy did she work Ronnie Anne like a dog. Still it was a pretty nice gesture and she really appreciated all that effort._

 **Ronnie Anne:** Anyways, do I even have to guess _who_ has our playbook marked down?

 **Lynn:** Yup.

 _Sheer genius was her specialty after all. There was no question that the big brain of the team was gonna be none other than…._

 **Lynn:** Lily.

 _She crawled up between the two and Ronne just stared there unfazed. Probably wondering what the heck is a baby doing as their playmaker and not say…..I dunno…..her brainiac sister who could invent a watch that could travel dimensions if she wanted to. (Not that it may or may not have been real.)_

 **Lily:** Poo poo!

 **Ronnie Anne:** Uhhh Lynn how exactly is…..

 **Lynn:** Oh Lily show Ronnie Anne that picture you drew for me this morning.

 _Okay, it was good, Lynn was hype and all but was bringing her baby sister to make a literal joke really necessar….oh nevermind._

 **Ronnie Anne:** This is actually…. _pure genius_.

 _Inspecting it more closely these simple lines and circles were actually in code for the most calculated and unpredictable play Ronnie has ever seen. There was no doubt that was going to be a quick first point for the first game right off the bat._

 **Lynn:** Is that sweat I see from your speechlessness?

 _It was a code blue! Fish outta water at twelve! This look like a job for…_

 **?:** Gangway!

 _In records time Lana came rushing in with a whole supply of everything the team needed for fuel. A couple packs of apple juice, root beer requested by Luna, some of Lincoln's homemade strawberry muffins for later. Even for a messy little piggy, she was actually pretty organized with her catering._

 **Lana:** Whatever you need I'm on the case ma'am! Hot dog? Wet towel? Hot towel? Energy drink?

 **Ronnie Anne:** Lana! I thought I told you to stop callin me that!

 **Lana:** Sorry Ma'am I mean….Ronnie ma'am….I MEAN Anne…force of habit!

 _Did anyone order the dark meat? Or was that Lucy inside of Lana's mini fridge?_

 **?:** I prayed for the spirits to send you guys good luck on your first game.

 **Lynn, Ronnie Anne and Lana:** AAAAHHHHHH!

 **Lynn:** Yeah, but can we _be alive_ for it?!

 **Lucy:** Fair enough.

 **Lana:** Alright let's take it to the bleachers there, Spooky.

 _The two rolled back with the others, Ronnie didn't know how much more of them she can take._

 **Ronnie Anne:** I never thought going to have this many sisters would be so much!

 **Lynn:** You get used to if after a while.

 **Ronnie Anne:** Easy for you to say! I don't know how Lincoln does it!

 **Lynn:** Oh! Speakin of, I was just wondering where he went with Clydesdale, we don't think we thank'em after all he did to save our bacon.

 **Ronnie Anne:** I dunno, I'm still wondering where Bobby is to, he said something about a surprise…

 **Announcer:** And now give it up for Royal Woods Roosters new cheerleading squad to start our show!

 **?:** GOOD MORNING ROYAL WOODS!

 **Lynn:** HOLY-

 **Ronnie Anne:** SHAMOLY!

 _Both of them knew that tone of voice anywhere. Which could only mean._

 **Clyde, Bobby and Lincoln:** READY?! OKAY!

 _The trio of the strangely dressed boys in tank tops and skirts appear on the stage in pyramid formation with Clyde on top of Lincoln and Bobby crouched down to even the side.._

 _Neither Ronnie Anne or Lynn could even begin to process what was going on. The remaining loud sisters just stared awestruck, Leni was thinkin she might've done too good of a job with their outfits. Lily was more than stunned even after Lynn unconsciously drops her to the floor._

 **Luna:** Y'know maybe I don't think we need your skit for the halftime show anymore Luan.

 **Luan:** I just can't look away from this..

 **Clyde:** I SAID ARE YOU READY?!

 _Surprisingly Leni was the only one not weirded out by this._

 **Leni:** I am! Are you Lori? _Lori?_

 _It was at this time Lori was the one who fell over nosebleeding instead. Seeing Clyde in an outfit like that could not get any weirder! In the distance Lincoln and Clyde's classmates Cookie and Cristina's minds were blown just looking at their caboose along with those dresses...WHY DID THEY LOOK SO DARN GOOD IN THOSE DRESSES?!_

 **Clyde:** Please welcome our head choreographer, Ms. Lola Loud!

 **Lola:** Thank you all!

 **Ronnie Anne:** _YOU ANIMAL!_

 _How could she dress Lincoln up like that to put her into a trance?! Actually she didn't have that bad view of his 'victory undies' showing and Lynn had to agree, Clyde didn't look too bad himself either._

 **Lana:** That would explain where they got those girly moves.

 **Lola:** WHO ARE WE LADIES?!

 **Clyde, Lincoln and Bobby:**

 _Get up_

 _Heads up_

 _Here comes the sun_

 _We rock manskirts_

 _No need no reason_

 _Look fab, look fine_

 _You JUST CAN'T EVEN_

 _R-O-O-S-T-E-R_

 _Stretch those wings and stretch them far_

 _R-O-O-S-T-E-R_

 _Roosters! Is just who we are!_

 _The entire crowd grew PRETTY quiet after that whole…..performance just now except for one unlikely audience._

 **Leni:** Whew! Yeah! GO ROOSTERS!

 _Well if she likes it why not join in? The rest of the sisters shrugged and followed suit and pretty soon everyone else did._

 **Announcer:** That was an….unexpected surprise for us folks but astonishing nonetheless! Let's hear it for the boys cheerleading squad from Royal Woods!

 _This could have ended up with this being the strangest thing anyone ever seen with the boys being laughed at and teased but either way they didn't care. They did it anyway because there was nothin like dancing and having a good time with your bro in a skirt, even better with your whole family watching just for you to enjoy yourself._

 _After the squad made their scene they walked off the stage with Lola._

 **Clyde and Bobby:** Yeah!

 **Lincoln:** Nice job bros!

 **Ronnie Anne:** I'll say.

 _Lynn wolf whistles right behind them._

 **Lynn:** Lookin good bro!

 **Ronnie Anne:** Gotta say Lame-O, you look pretty good in a dress.

 **Lincoln:** Thanks Ronnie…..but it _was_ Clyde's idea.

 _Clyde comes in with Lola piggybacking on his shoulders._

 **Clyde:** What can I say no one crossdresses better than your brothers huh girls?

 **Lola:** You're darn right.

 **Ronnie Anne:** So was that your idea for a surprise Bobby?

 **Bobby:** Well, it was probably the best we could come up with.

 **Ronnie Anne:** So almost embarrassing me in front the _entire school_ was the way to go?

 **Bobby:** I…..uhhhh….

 **Ronnie Anne:** Cus, I'd never be more happier now that you did.

 _Ronnie Anne wasn't the huggest person but she had to admit now that she had her bro officially back, with one feeling more warming than the last. That big lug deserves more credit than he gives himself. He was not the brightest of bulbs but hey, he always came through for her and that's all she ever really needed._

 **Bobby:** Well sis it just goes to show ya.

 _He pulls her in once more to whisper sweetly in his princess' ear._

 **Bobby:** _It's what brothers are for._


End file.
